


The Unexpected

by Mystic_Talon



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adoption, Anger, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Foster Care, Group Home, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Memory, PTSD, Sexual Content, Stress, Trauma, desires, foster to adopt, happiness, joy, past experiences, personal needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Talon/pseuds/Mystic_Talon
Summary: Hey? My name is Amelia Kaspbrak-Tozier. But please! Call me Amy. I know my pops calls me that while my dad switches off all the time. It’s cool. Well uh anyway. When my dads were planning to foster to adopt, they expected a brand new baby when this is not the case heh. Dad signed up for zero to teen and he was more of the one expecting a baby while pops just would take anything. So when I first saw my room, there was everything for a baby in it and my dad felt really bad. Pops gave up their bed for me until they renovated. It was awkward at first but hey. It all worked out...they made me their world and I haven’t felt that loved in forever
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Honey

Cold ocean breezes...

The warm summer wind...

A gorgeous comedian running toward the risk analyst...

So this is what a good honeymoon feels like? 

Eddie smiles feeling Richie embrace him holding him in his arms as they stood on the beach in front of their rented out hut. Richie couldn’t help but kiss Eddie passionately and enjoying every second of it. 

“Mm..” Eddie parts smiling up at Richie. “Can’t believe you booked Casa Violeta for our honeymoon”

“Anything for you Eds”

Eddie scoffs at the nickname before stealing another kiss which lead to him fully parting from his husband so he could go inside. Richie smiles admiring his husband’s ass as he enters the place they’re staying for two weeks. He was about to say something when Eddie started stripping himself of his clothes instantly catching Richie’s attention as he follows shortly behind. 

After attending to what was in front of him, Eddie relaxed on top of Richie resting his head against his bare chest as the two laid in bed naked. They clearly enjoyed themselves and Eddie was carefully listening to Richie’s heartbeat as it was a bit soothing. Richie was running his fingers up and down’s Eddie’s back enjoying this moment. He’s incredible. 

“I can’t believe this...”

“Hm? Can’t believe what?”

“That I’d have the love of my life in my arms after all this time...”

Eddie moves a bit to look directly at Richie giving off a smile. “Are you happy Richie?”

“Very, are you?”

“I’m always happy when I’m with you dumbass”

“Heh there’s my Eds”

“Fuck off with that nickname or I swear I’ll wreck your ass” 

“Oh please do”

Eddie rolls his eyes kissing Richie lovingly before getting up and off him. He grabbed Richie’s shirt putting that on as he makes his stumbling way to the bathroom. 

The two know they were going to enjoy this feeling for the rest of their lives. Despite if they bicker every now and then. 

Two years later....

“He drives me insane”

“You married him Eddie” Bev laughs as the make up assistant was applying her makeup in her dressing room. 

“Yeah I know, and he’s the love of my life. I wouldn’t want it any other way”

“Even if he drives you insane”

“Hell. I drive him insane I don’t doubt it”

“You two are honestly...the cutest” Bev smiles turning toward her maid of honor. “I’m surprised you agreed to doing this for me”

“Hey, I’m honored to be your maid of honor. I had to fight Patty for that spot” Eddie smiles watching Bev laugh. “You literally have a lot of people in the pews and I’m the one lucky enough to be your maid of honor”

“I’m still surprised you let me design your interior for your tux”

“You catch my essence of swear words perfectly in bleeped out words” Eddie opened up his coat looking at the pattern lined in his tux jacket before buttoning it close. 

“Only the best for Edward” Bev smiles getting up from the stool after her make up was applied. “Can you go check on Ben while I get dressed?”

“Of course” 

As soon as Eddie entered the hall, he saw the rest of the losers standing outside of Ben’s dressing room. 

“Does the groom have cold feet?” Eddie asks as he approaches the four. 

“No. He’s nervous” Stan states leaning against the wall by the door as Bill continues to try and pick the lock. 

Eddie gave Richie a look indicating something very stupid. Richie taps Bill’s shoulder to have him move out of the way and when he did, Richie went back a bit before fully body slamming against the door opening it. Mike walks in grazing his hand against the broken part of the door giving Richie a worried look. 

“What? Does it look that bad?”

“Are you really asking that?” Mike looked even more worried before going into the room with Bill and Stan. 

Eddie rolls his eyes looking up at Richie when he turned to him for anything. All Eddie did was smile for reassurance that it needed to be done or there wouldn’t be a wedding that day. Richie returns the smile kissing Eddie’s cheek before going to make sure the guest aren’t irritated. 

“Ben, are you in the closet?” Bill asks knocking on the next closed locked door. 

“Damn. If I knew Ben was gay I would’ve had second thoughts on Rich” Eddie jokes watching Stan and Mike give him annoyed looks. “What? I’m kidding”

“You’re the most recent married man out of this group. Reassure the man” Mike states as Eddie sighs walking over to the closet door grabbing the handle expecting it to actually be locked but he opened it showing Ben on the floor. “Bill you said it was locked”

“Honest to god thought it was”

Stan face palms before moving the other guys out of the way holding his hand out for Ben. As Ben took it getting help up from the floor. Stan instantly slapped the tall super model in the face catching gasps from the other three. Ben looked at him shock holding his face as Stan gave him a death stare. 

“Is it bad to be fucking nervous before my wedding?!”

“No, and I don’t fucking know what Stan just did” 

“Suck it up! There’s going to be a shitton more nerve racking moments in your life”

“Are you talking about when Patty gave birth?”

“I love my baby girl, Hope. But that whole day made me fucking nervous that I passed out” Stan states adjusting his glasses sighing. “I’m sorry for smacking you. But seriously. This is going to be the best day of your life for the rest of your life and again, there’s going to be a lot more nerve racking moments that we all are going to experience individually. But remember. You have us to help you out when you need it. And for fuck sake Ben. You’ve waited so many years to be reunited with the one you love and today is the day you marry her. Appreciate it” he left to go sit with his wife and child. 

“Damn. Stan gets off a good one” Eddie laughs leaving to check on the bride as Mike and Bill watch Ben take a deep breath before stepping out of his dressing room going to take his stand at the altar. 

Eddie approaches Bev’s door taking a minute to think about what Stan said and applying it to his own life before knocking. Bev opened it ajar smiling at Eddie to indicate she was ready for the wedding. 

“Is the bride ready?” 

“Yes, yes she is” Eddie smiles watching Bev open the door completely. 

Bev happily came out with her medium length curled and the veil pinned to the back of her head flowing out a bit over her dress. A white ball gown off the shoulder court train tulle lace wedding dress with ruffle. She smiles at the two watching Richie tear up a bit as Eddie handed her her bouquet he felt her take his hand into hers for the moment. 

“Bev?” Eddie smiles holding her hand into his. 

“What did I do to deserve you both?”

“Just by being you Ms. Marsh” Richie smiles watching Bev laugh a little before looking over to him. 

“Correction, Mrs. Hanscom” Bev smiles making Richie cry as he kisses the top of her head. 

Soon the doors opened to the main hall, the music started playing, and everyone stood to their feet looking toward the entrance. Ben felt his heart pounding in his chest when he locked eyes with Beverly. Eddie locks arms with her walking her down the isle smiling and handing her off to Ben before standing in his position. 

“Is it bad that I want to kiss you right now and run out those doors with you in my arms?” 

“Then maybe we should’ve gone for the quick and dirty Las Vegas wedding” Bev smiles laughing with Ben as the two soon started balling. Ben embraces her in his arms feeling Bev dig her nails into his back making sure he doesn’t let go. “I’m so lucky I found you...”

“I love you so much Beverly”

Everyone loves this sight even if it was stalling the rest of the ceremony. But it was worth it. Eddie felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he watches the ceremony from his maid of honor position before glancing over into the pews smiling at Richie. Richie returns the smile with a wink added making Eddie rolls his eyes as he wiped away his tears. 

“Do you Benjamin Hanscom take Beverly Marsh to be your wife?”

“Of course I do”

“And do you Beverly Marsh, take Benjamin Hanscom to be your husband”

“Yes I fucking do” Beverly smiles feeling Ben wrap his arms around her waist bringing her close to his person. 

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride” 

Ben smiles finally closing the space between the two kissing Beverly happily. Bev wrapped her arms around his neck keeping him close. Everyone started clapping for the newly weds smiling and cheering. 

The moments went by as everyone had made it to the outside garden reception. Mike and Bill have been kidnapped into a conversation with Ben’s mom who is the sweetest lady you’ll ever meet, Bev and Ben are going around saying hi to everybody and of course being congratulated, Stan and Patty have gone off to do who knows what as Eddie watches little Hope for the mean time. Richie absolutely internally losing his shit at the sight of Eddie and Hope when he finally joins them at their table. 

“Well well well, I can’t believe you left me for a woman” Richie teases as Eddie rolls his eyes before smiling at Hope. 

“At least she doesn’t talk back to everything I question”

“Eddie, she literally can’t talk” Richie laughs moving the chair to face the two before sitting and admiring. “Where’s Stan and Patty?”

“I thought they were dancing. But who knows what they’re doing”

“Each other”

“....” Eddie gave him a look of disbelief before looking at Hope and remembering how young she is. “I can’t believe I believe that” 

“What? Having almost a year old baby and not being able to have some action, they’ll take any chance they get”

“Hm” Eddie rolls his eyes smiling at Hope before handing her off to Richie as he looks down at the little one getting a warm feeling in his chest. “Well, at least we get to spend time with her whenever they’re around”

“True...” Richie got lost in his thoughts as he held the Uris baby looking at how calm she is when he holds her. The tiny humans are too cute sometimes...

Eddie smiles looking at the two before seeing Stan and Patty return from whatever the fuck they were doing. He got up for Patty to sit down and be handed back Hope but Richie didn’t seem to be doing so. 

“You alright Rich?” Stan asks getting no response. “Richie?” 

“Babe” Eddie grabbed Richie’s shoulder making him flinch as he held Hope, stirring her awake. “Hey..” he frowns watching Richie hand off Hope before getting up to get himself a drink. 

“Is Richie okay?” Patty frowns watching Eddie shrug before going to check on him. 

Stan snickers to himself before bringing the chair right beside Patty. She looked at him confused as she soon ignored it. Patty is still getting the hang of understanding what the settle things the losers do with one another. But honestly they don’t even know what they’re doing. 

“Hey” Eddie brushes up against Richie who instantly brought his arm around his waist to keep him close. “Are you alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, you were kind of in a trance when holding Hope”

“I mean. Who doesn’t get lost in their thoughts holding a baby?”

“True...” Eddie rests his head against Richie chest feeling the taller one wrap both of his arms around him to hold him close. 

The bartender comes back with Richie’s drink and realizes the two weren’t standing there anymore. He sets it down leaving it for the time being in case he does come back. 

“You better be quiet Richie Kaspbrak-Tozier”

“I don’t make any promises Eds”

The two of them stumble into a supply closet in the same building that held the ceremony. Eddie pulls him in waiting until the door closes to push Richie up against the door before getting on his knees. Richie fiddled with his belt getting it off as Eddie unbuttons the button before looking up at Rich. He felt his hand cup his cheek running his thumb against his lips forcing them ajar. Eddie smirks slightly opening his mouth feeling Richie insert his fingers exploring his mouth hearing his husband moan before removing his fingers.

“Better hurry up before the dance with Beverly”

“God shut up” Eddie didn’t want to think about anything else as he unzips his pants taking out his cock pressing the tip against his lips smirking. 

Richie grabbed the back of his head holding in his moan when Eddie caressed the tip with his tongue before sucking his cock. He gripped onto his hair moaning as Eddie bobbed his head enjoying himself. He watched Eddie pull off leaving the tip in his mouth before smirking up at Rich and deep throating his whole cock making him moan louder than before. 

God he’s amazing...Eddie is amazing...


	2. Our Future

“Where’s Richie and Eddie?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did they fucking leave?” A very anxious Ben asks Mike as he still wasn’t connecting the dots on why he needed either of them. 

“I have no idea, they wouldn’t leave early”

“Just. Can you go find them? Please?” Ben frowns before lighting up when Mike nods leaving the reception to search around the main building. 

Ben walks over to Bev smiling as she was talking to his mother. Richie agreed to filling in the dad position for when Ben dances with his mom and Bev would dance with her father. Butsince he’s no longer with us and she wouldn’t have wanted him at her wedding, she asked Richie to replace him and he happily agreed. Little did she know that he would get a blowjob in a supply closet. 

“Did you find him?”

“No, but Mike is looking”

“Okay...” Bev smiles grabbing Ben’s jacket bringing him close and kissing him lovingly to bring the smile back to his face. 

A small delay shouldn’t take away Ben’s smile. One of Bev’s favorite things about him. 

Mike walks into the main hall checking in every room and when he got closer to the end, Eddie and Richie stumbled out of the supply closet looking at Mike. He stares at the two slightly annoyed but also very impressed in himself that he didn’t witness anything that happened in that closet. 

“It’s time for the dances and you’re making Ben mad”

“Ben’s mad?”

“No. Just thought I’d be extra” Mike laughs heading back. 

“You’ve been hanging out in LA too much. You sound like the teenage girls” Richie adds laughing as he buttons his tux jacket walking beside Mike. 

Once they were back, Eddie took his place by the wall watching Richie overly gesture Bev to the dance floor making her laugh. He smiles enjoying the moment his husband and close friend are having. It made him start to think too far into his future for one too many reasons. 

“So, what’s the next plan for the Kaspbrak-Toziers?”

“What do you mean Mrs. Hanscom?”

“Oh you know” Bev smiles resting her head against Richie’s chest as they danced. “You two just got a house, still moving in. Do you see...pets in your future? Or...maybe a baby?”

“A baby?”

“You two never talked about having kids?” She looks up seeing Richie expression as he looked a bit upset. “Hun, I don’t mean to push-“

“No no. It’s just..I don’t know” Richie shrugs feeling Bev grab his face making him look at her for a moment. Just a moment. 

“You’re too closed off Trashmouth. If you want anything, you should talk about it. The same goes for Eddie” Bev smiles before parting from Richie to have her dance with Ben. 

Richie smiles getting off the dance floor thinking about what she said as he approaches Eddie happily. 

“Hey sweet cheeks”

“You and your nicknames Rich” Eddie smiles watching his husband join him against the wall. “Bev is a beautiful bride huh?” He rest his head against Rich sighing happily. 

“Indeed she is, bet Mike and Bill are going to be the next to marry?”

“If they admit their feelings to each other. But who’s going to dance with Mike while Bill dances with his mother?”

“Well. I’ve been told I’m pretty short. I can pass off as a short mom” Eddie laughs with Rich feeling him kiss the top of his head. 

“You are one very hot masculine mom then” Richie laughs even more when Eddie snorted to that comment laughing hysterically. 

A few hours went by as the reception was over and the ones remaining were the Losers. Patty danced happily with Stan as Bev held their little Hope dancing with her in her arms. Mike and Bill were talking about quite a number of things at a table by themselves. Eddie, Rich, and Ben were hugging the open bar before they packed up for the night. Ben held onto a scotch as he watches Bev smile when Hope did anything. 

“Is it bad to think so far in the future?”

“What do you mean Benny boy?”

“I want her to be happy every second of every day. I’ll do everything to make that happen. Take days off. Take her out during her breaks. Travel. Experience. I want kids with her. I want a future with a huge family. A family that’ll love her just as much as I and our losers do” He smiles watching Bev smile holding the little one in her arms like it was her own. 

“You would make great parents Ben” Eddie smiles taking his drink once it was served as Richie pats Ben’s back. 

“I’d be the best uncle the Hanscom child would have”

“Hey if there’s a competition for that, you know I’d win” Eddie scoffs drinking his scotch as Richie rolls his eyes smiling at him. 

Ben looks at the two before laughing to himself. Catching the two’s reaction. He tried to stop but the thought kept making him laugh. It was a positive thought. Don’t get him wrong but he took a deep breath before sighing. 

“You good there Ben?”

“Yeah man”

“Okay okay...you two are so stupid”

“Well Richie is but I’m not”

“Hey!”

“What? I’m speaking the truth” Eddie laughs as Richie elbows his partner making him smack his chest. 

“Okay, come on. Draw it back” Ben laughs getting their attention again. “I know Bev and I will be great parents because she wants to be the best mother and knows she’ll always be there for our child. But have you two ever thought about it? If you two were parents? Because you’re evenly balanced and I know how much you care about us losers. You’ll definitely be over protective of a child” he states as he was about to go on before hearing Bev call him over. “It’s just a thought gentleman” he leaves the two as Richie looks over to Eddie seeing the curiosity rest on his face. 

A lot of emotions came from that, all untold but body language said it all. 

The hours passed, ending the perfect day, as Eddie walks out of the hotel bathroom in his shorts and one of Richie’s tour shirts. He wore those only as pajamas unless he wanted to make fun of him at one of his shows to his fans. Eddie grabbed his medicine about to take them when Richie hugged him from behind catching him off guard. 

“You almost made me drop my pills...”

“I don’t see why you take half of those things anyway. You hypochondriac.”

“Rich. We’re in our forties. I’m surprised you’re not on anything else besides anti-anxieties.”

“Hm. Guess I’m as healthy as a horse”

“Ha Ha” Eddie scoffs taking his medication as Richie held him. He felt his hands trail to his chest apply a bit of pressure but not enough to hurt him. 

“Did it hurt today?”

“No, but it will later...”

“I’ve gotcha” Richie kisses Eddie’s cheek before releasing him to grab his pajamas to change into. His is just a tshirt and shorts. Nothing special. 

Eddie crawls into the bed looking at the nightstand finding his inhaler and a bottle of water. He’s surprised Richie remembers what he needs at night during his moments. Shows he cares. Eddie loves that goof extremely. Richie climbed in next to him getting comfortable as Eddie shifts his person to face Rich smiling. 

“Well heya hubby” Richie smiles watching Eddie rolls his eyes before snuggling close to him. 

“Are you still thinking about what Ben said?”

“I...” Richie adjusts to lay on his back as Eddie props himself up with his arm looking at his husband wanting to know what he’s thinking. 

“Rich?”

“I haven’t stopped thinking about it since...well Bev mentioning it”

“Beverly too?” 

“It was more of a “do you want a baby” and something around those lines but nothing like what Ben said”

Eddie climbs on top of Richie looking down at him watching his eyes wander at his thoughts. He took his glasses off setting them onto the nightstand before placing his hands on his face to catch his blind attention for a moment. 

“You want a future with a kid to pass on all your jokes to?” Eddie says with a smile making Richie nod smiling slightly. “Well. You can’t impregnate me. But we’ll figure out options once—ONCE we finally move into the house” he said as he falls to his side on the bed. 

“You’d be a very over protective parent”

“You bet your ass” Eddie got comfortable feeling Richie wrap his arm around him pulling him in. 

Their future....with a child


	3. Beth

“We have that meeting with the social worker this afternoon”

“What was her name again?” Richie asks four months since the Benverly wedding. He was brushing his teeth getting ready for a tour meeting when Eddie had to remind him. 

“Beth Henderson, I heard she’s great with same sex couples”

“That’s specific. Is she bad with straight couples?”

“Rich-“

“Right right. I’ll shut up” Richie spits out the toothpaste before washing it down the sink overthinking about that. “But. Is she bad with straight couples?”

“Richie. The one who recommended her to me was my assistant. She’s married to a very...very tall dude”

“They couldn’t have kids or something?”

“Clearly you haven’t watched enough television and that says something”

“I haven’t heard the word television in fucking forever, grandpa” Richie wipes his mouth with the hand towel as Eddie rolls his eyes looking in the mirror on their bedroom wall above the dresser trying to tie his tie. “I know anybody can adopt, anybody can foster, and so on. But of course if they meet guidelines”

“Which....we will. Once we get the restrictions from Ms. Henderson”

“Restrictions?”

“Can you just wait for her to explain it instead of asking me, because I don’t know all of them”

“I know, but you are very smart regarding everything so” Richie smiles kissing Eddie’s cheek as he grabs his phone off their dresser. “I’ll see you at the meeting”

“If you’re late I’m killing you”

“I promise I’ll call if I’ll be late. I can’t promise what Evans will do”

“I thought your agent was named Kyle”

“Kyle Evans?”

“...why is that his nam-...fuck it. I’m not going to even continue that thought” Eddie slipped on his coat as he heard Richie leave their home. He frowns looking around his bedroom and starting to think about all the harmful things in a house. 

Eddie held his chest gasping for air knowing he’s panicking. He grabbed his inhaler off his dresser taking in a few hits before coughing suddenly. 

A few hours passed, Richie reaches for the door about to unlock when he heard rustling in the house. He puts his keys away opening the door finding Eddie sitting on the ground leaning up against their couch. Richie was about to sit with him and check up on him but noticed the panic that happened with shopping for outlet covers and corner padding. 

“Did you not go to work?”

“Yeah...”

“Did you panic shop?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Are you going to keep fucking questioning me?”

“Cool it Eds” Richie sat down beside him seeing his hands shake from his anxiety. He took one of them into his feeling Eddie rest his head on his shoulder. “You know the foster care system takes time right? We’d get lucky getting a kid in the first few months after all the shit we have to set up for”

“You’re not getting any of this off of The Fosters right?”

“Hey they had a lot of moments”

“This is what I get for marrying a comedian”

“Hey-...well. You’re not completely wrong. Did you even think about what you’re signing up for?” Richie laughs smiling as Eddie brought himself up again looking at Richie. He frowns seeing the stress in his partner’s eyes. “It’ll all work out yknow that? Few classes. Precautions. Then we’ll have a baby in no time.”

“We’re signing up for 0-17 you know that right?”

“Yeah but babies happen a lot. We may get lucky”

“At least a baby won’t walk in on you”

“Is that really what’s on your mind Eds? My dick in-“ Richie was shut up by Eddie placing his hand over his mouth. 

“If you want to keep it. I wouldn’t finish that sentence” Eddie states watching Richie nod as he removes his hand. “Can we just make sure we’ll be able to do this...”

“Eddie, we are going to be great dads and yeah it’ll take time to get comfortable. But it’ll all work out”

“How the fuck are you the smart one right now?”

“If I’m being honest I’m probably going to have a similar breakdown later.” Richie reassures Eddie by practically saying he’s not going to be the only one to go overboard with preparing. 

The moment passed as the two found themselves sitting in a waiting room at a foster care facility. Eddie dressed time impress in his usual suit attire that he wears for work and Richie kept it formal causal with black jeans, one of his funky button downs, and his blazer since Eddie said no to his bomber jacket. 

“Mr. Kaspbrak-Tozier?” A woman with short black hair walks into the waiting room dressed to impress with a pantsuit. 

“Which one?”

“Really Rich” Eddie smacks his arm as the woman laughs smiling at the two. 

“Well knowing the famous comedian I thought you’d be fashionably late, now if you’ll follow me to my office?” She smiles leading the way as Richie gave Eddie a look watching him nervously smile forgetting he told her one of them might be late. He didn’t think they’d be able to go together. On time at least. 

“So, this must be exciting right?” The social worker asks the two as they sat down across from her. “It’s always great to hear first time parents always wanting to foster or foster to adopt. It’s a comforting thing in our facility.”

“Is it weird that I’m anxious after hearing that?” Richie admits watching her laugh a tad before nodding. 

“It’s normal to be anxious. It’s a lengthy process and you’re going to experience all kinds of stress. But it’s all normal” She smiles to reassure the two, watching Eddie rummage into his suit taking out his inhaler to help him take a breath to ease. “So, since you both are Mr. Kaspbrak-Tozier. How about we get to know each other? Since we are going to see one another often”

“Well you know him because he’s the famous comedian. Can’t believe I caught this one huh?” Eddie jokes making Richie blush from the comment as the social worker laughed. “We talked on the phone. But I’ll gladly re-state. I’m Edward Kaspbrak-Tozier. Everyone calls me Eddie..”

“Has anyone ever teased you for your name because of Edward Collins from Twilight?”

“Oh god I haven’t. But you gave my husband the idea”

“I don’t even know what Twilight is so I think you’re in the clear here Eds”

“You haven’t seen Twilight?” 

“It’s a movie about vampires. Not my thing honest”

“There’s werewolves in it Rich”

“Oh I know but still”

“How can you not like a movie with vampires and werewolves?”

“Are you saying you like the movie?”

“No!”

“Then how did you watch it?”

“I have an ex-wife Richie”

“Ah the darkest timeline”

“Okay Abed-“

“Okay see Community is worth a watch more than Twilight”

“Hey, we are going to watch Twilight then you’ll understand”

“Do you want me to call you Edward Collins then?”

“Hell no”

The two continued on like this for a little while as the social worker enjoyed their behavior and took note of it. She mainly focuses on their behavior with one another and how they talk. They act like an old married couple even if she does know the famous comedian Richie Tozier proposes to partner during a Netflix special. Little did the audience know that it’s Eddie Kaspbrak. His fans still think he’s a straight male with a wife when the reality, in her opinion, is a lot better and understanding. She also looked into the risk analyst. When she learned his name she looked him up and there wasn’t much other than a twitter account that Richie has of course replied to. Eddie’s bio has his career in it, that’s how she got to figure it out. 

She knows their careers, and how much they’d make. The way they act with one another isn’t in a negative category. She noticed Richie’s car keys since he’s one with a lanyard on his set of keys. She knows Eddie is an asthmatic and knows how to take care of himself, which will be beneficial in cases that something does go wrong that involves a hospital. The way they act on Twitter is slightly different and knows Richie is in the famous category and most cases will act a tad different over social media. 

So far...everything seems fine. 

“Shit—sorry we kinda trailed off” Richie laughs as does Eddie. 

“Well uh...You can call us Richie and Eddie. Since everybody else does” Eddie smiles while Richie nods. 

“You two are cute Y’know that?” She smiles watching the two react with the tint of red across their faces. “Mhm, you do. Anyway my name is Elizabeth Henderson but everyone I work with calls me Beth. Anything comfortable with you I’m fine with”

“Beth it is then” Richie states getting elbowed by Eddie as Beth goes into her desk taking out prepared paperwork handing it to them both before getting printed out work. 

“What I just handed you will let me know the qualifications to become a foster parent, and I’ll print out a list of the state regulations that need to be put in place in your home before I do the first home visit and the second one will be more of a checkup to make sure things are still in place before you start your life as parents” Beth smiles getting up to grab the checklist from the printing room as Richie flips through some of the pages reading everything. 

Eddie has already started writing in the correct information and took out his wallet to check their insurance card making sure it’s still viable but knows he’s going to call them tomorrow. He glances over at Richie’s seeing him fill in the criminal background box. 

“Are you fucking kidding?”

“What?”

“You got arrested?”

“You know they going to do a check right? I’m being honest on here”

“What did you get arrested for”

“Punching a pervert”

“Were they a pervert or were they a normal person and you were drunk?”

“This happened during the 27 years apart. And the girl bailed me out. I’ll explain more later”

“Are you actually going to?”

“Probably not”

“Don’t make me kick your ass Rich”

“You love my ass, Spaghetti”

“I hate you”

“I love you” Richie smiles making Eddie blush like a stupid teen as he goes back to filling out everything. 

“Okay, so here’s the checklist we give parents but what we’ll be given as the inspectors are more of an actual checklist. We’ll make sure everything is to code” Beth hands the list to Eddie as he scans through the list making mental checks. 

Richie looked over his shoulder before laughing a bit to himself. 

“Is there something...?”

“No no. He did most of that today”

“Oh?”

“My husband didn’t go into work today and wanted to make a great first impression. Even though you haven’t seen the place yet and he has a lot more to do”

“But it’s always good to get started” Beth smiles as she takes Richie’s finished form looking over things before grabbing her business card and handing to to Richie. “You two should have my number and email saved since I’ll be scheduling appointments with you through phone calls and emails. But if you ever need to quickly get in contact me with questions or such, you can text me.”

“Well I guess I should give you fair warning. When Edward here is anxious. He’ll call for reassurance. Like. Often”

“Richard. Does the same” Eddie bites in his tone as Beth laughs a bit before gesturing the business card from Richie so she can write hours that are appropriate to call her at. 

“It’s okay to call for reassurance. But I’d respect the times if you don’t mind. Because when you do get a child, that’s when you can call at any time. In case of anything. Emergencies especially.”

“Do...you have any idea when we’ll most likely welcome a child or baby into our house?”

“You’re signing for foster to adopt, and all ages 0-17. It’s a range and you’ll have a good chance on an early arrival.”

“Early is a very sugarcoated word sometimes”

“Six months to a year at the earliest. That’s if all things required goes to plan” Beth smiles to soothe the two watching Richie turn to his husband watching his eyes jot around as he thought to himself. 

Richie took his hand into his causing Eddie to draw his attention to him. He smiles to comfort Eddie feeling him squeeze his hand. 

“Let’s get started huh?”


	4. Home?

Five months and three weeks later...

“You got arrested?”

“Oh my god who the fuck did you tell?”

“How the fuck do not any of the other losers know?”

“I’ve known”

“Can it Bill” Richie states before going to the bar to grab the four another round. Eddie and Richie were approved and everything was in order. It was just the waiting game. 

“Wait. How the fuck did you know?”

“When you live in LA long enough, even with a haze, you hear dumb shit famous people do.” Bill laughs tapping his empty glass on the table. “So, you have plans for Rich’s birthday next week or no?”

“We’ve been...stressed with the waiting. So no. No plans” 

“You both have or just one of you?”

“Hm?”

“You were more stressed when getting everything ready, now you’re calm. For the most part. Now Rich? Seems like he blows a fuse every now and then” 

Eddie turned toward the bar from their booth seeing Richie take out his phone every minute to see if anything. He frowns sighing looking back to Bill seeing his attention draw toward Mike going up to Rich to help him with drinks. 

“You’re whipped”

“Excuse me?”

“You and Mike are dating. Why haven’t you tied that off?”

“I’m not in any mood to get married right now”

“Why?”

“Eddie I swear to fuck”

“Come on. I’m your best friend. You can talk to me”

Bill sighs before going ahead. Mike on the other hand, sat beside Rich at the bar seeing their drinks sitting in front of him. He nudged Richie in the side to get a reaction but nothing happened except for getting Rich out of his trance. 

“You alright Rich?”

“Yeah? I guess. Why?”

“You’re spacing out in a bar and you’re not even drunk”

“Just thinking about what’s going on honestly”

“You want a distraction?”

“Is it a negative distraction?”

“No”

“Then shoot”

Mike goes into his jacket pocket taking out a ring box setting it in sight for only them making sure the others can’t from where they’re at. Richie watches Mike opening it as he rests his hand on his chest. 

“Micheal. I’m a married man”

“Beep beep Richie. It’s for Bill. When...the time is right I guess”

“So you’re going to carry a loaded gun until it feels right?” Richie questions watching Mike nod as he puts the ring box back in his pocket. “Well. Shit man. Maybe my future kid can be your ring bearer”

“Is that because little miss Hope will be the flower girl? And you’re already assuming you’re gonna get a boy?”

“Who knows what’ll happened. We have a crib thinking we’ll start at 0”

“Do you have a backup in case you get a kid?”

“Mmm. Nope.”

“Better think about that possibility buddy” Mike grabs the drinks with Rich as the two join their partners back at the booth. 

After a while Eddie pushes Richie onto their couch before taking his shoes off climbing on top of him. The man is tired from thinking. Richie held his husband close kicking off his shoes before completely getting comfortable. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t get drunk”

“Wow thanks”

“Shut up”

“Yes sir” Richie sighs kissing the top of Eddie’s head feeling him shift on top of him. He watches Eddie sit up straddling him on the couch. “Do you need something Eddie Spaghetti?”

Eddie sat there for a moment before looking down at Rich. 

“Slut”

“What?”

“You’re a slut”

“Well excuse me. If I’m a slut I’ve been a slut for only one Eds and you’re the only Eds I know and married”

“Fuck you’re...just a goddamn slut” Eddie grabs his collar confusing the fuck out of Rich. 

Richie soon caught on as he smiles resting his hands on Eddie’s hips. 

“Trying to sound sexy, baby?”

Eddie blushes hearing “baby” as he pushes him back into the couch feeling him shift from under him. Richie sat up wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist completely giving off a stupid smile. 

“What’s the matter honey?”

“Stop-“

“Why cutie?”

“Richie” Eddie started getting angry as the red grew darker on his cheeks. 

“What’s the matter, my love?” Richie smiles pressing his lips on Eddie’s cheek before leaving a trail of kisses down to his neck. 

Eddie blushes holding onto Richie, biting his lip to contain his noises when Richie started to gently bite on his neck. Richie pulls away looking up at Eddie feeling him rest his hands on his face comfortably. 

“Yes Angel?”

“You and your stupid fucking nicknames”

“What...? I love giving you nicknames Spaghetti”

Eddie gave him a look before getting off of his lap. Richie pouts watching Eddie walk over to the stairs leading upstairs. He turns around locking eyes with his skyscraper of a husband on the couch before winking at him as he headed upstairs. Richie immediately got up from the couch running to catch up with him. 

————

“Elizabeth, with the group home in Anaheim is there...supposed to be seven kids?”

“The seventh one was the latest and Mr. Kingston the man who runs the group home said it would be okay. He’s already gone through checks and such”

“Yes Ms. Henderson but has he been checked when the arrivals of ——— came in?”

“Are you concerned?”

“They haven’t informed us of anything”

Beth thinks for a moment as she goes into her files on the group homes specifically the one on Anaheim and checking the last time on caretaker’s checks. She soon moved to her filing cabinet taking out a report sheet and filling it out immediately before handing it to her assistant. 

“Get that processed for me then we’ll go check in. Have to do this legally before we take anything to the next level” Beth states watching her assistant nod and heading out before looking at her screen checking on who exactly are in the home. “She better be okay when we come in” 

Beth stops her racing thoughts when she heard her notifications go off a bit. She picks up her phone smiling at the messages she got.As her phone lit up her face when she opened to read the messages, it was like an idea came to mind.

Or....at least a possibility 


	5. Amelia

Eddie sat down on the loveseat at the end of their bed putting on his shoes before getting up and walking over to Richie’s side of the bed. He leans over kissing Richie’s cheek watching his husband move. Richie rubs his eyes looking up at his suited up husband. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you?”

“Mm. Thought my husband would take the day off for my birthday like I did for yours”

“Rich. Do I need to remind you what your career is?” Eddie smiles as Richie sat up playfully grabbing his tie. “You can just lean in you sloth” he pulls his tie back and out of Richie’s grasp before sitting on the bed. 

“Did you hear anything?”

“Nope. But hey. Six months”

“Six months to a year.”

“Be optimistic Rich. For me at least” Eddie smiles before getting angry when Richie grabbed him bringing him back into the bed. “You’re going to make me late”

“Shut up” Richie smiles kissing his husband lovingly knowing they’re going to do all kinds of things that night. 

————

Hours pass, work day is over, but not for Beth. 

Beth grabbed her coat quickly making it out the door of the agency she works at. Two of her colleagues accompanied her but not in the same vehicle. 

Once arriving to the scene, Beth stayed by her car with her colleagues as the police and paramedics handled the situation for the moment. 

“Do you know where you’re relocating the kids Elizabeth?” Her colleague Collin asks her as Beth reaches into her bag taking out the files of the children he’ll be relocating. 

“The teenagers Erin, 15 and Henry, 16 will be going to the group home in Simi Valley. The mother who runs the group home, her last check was two weeks ago. Schedule another after their first week and the mother has group therapy every other week but since this happened they’ll need to be signed up for individual. The six year Hannah will be going to a lovely couple in the same area, they’ve prepared for her and she was supposed to be transferred after their next home check but under circumstances...”

“I’ll be there in the week with the home visit while she is there. But for the most part?”

“Everything will be fine. They are lovely” Beth smiles to reassure as Collins went to do his thing. “And for you Tera”

Tera takes the files opening them and reading as Beth takes a minute before-

“The 10 year old twins William and Oliver, rare that we got to keep them together for this long...will also be going to a group home but in Pasadena. The the five year old Greyson is also going to that home.” Beth smiles before walking in with Tera as she watches Beth take out the last file. 

“Ms. Henderson, what are you planning with the seventh child?”

“I have a lovely couple that just went through hell to prepare for a child”

“You’re giving a “fresh” couple...a kid that has just been through hell”

“Every child in the system has been or are going through hell. We are trying our best to give them a forever home before they are eighteen. I trust this couple with this child even if it is very last minute”

“Ms. Henderson, they better call you if anything”

“I know they will”

————

“Can’t believe you didn’t want to spend time with Bill and Mike on your birthday”

“We already get drinks every Friday with them. Let me enjoy my birthday naked...with my husband” 

“I’m not stripping for you if you’re implying that”

“Aww come on...I’m turning 44.”

“Like that’ll make me strip for you”

“Come on you’re so sexy...” Richie smirks making Eddie want to smack that smirk right off. 

“I swear to god Rich. Now come on. I got you that gross cherry pie you asked for on my way from work since you didn’t want cake”

“Okay. First. What’s wrong with cherry pie? And second. Can I eat it off that fine ass of yours?” Richie smirks wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist from behind as they stood in the kitchen. 

Eddie rolls his eyes elbowing him gently. “You talk like a teenager still Rich”

“Well what can I say? You make me feel young” Richie kisses Eddie’s shoulder as they both froze when Eddie’s phone started ringing. 

Eddie pushes Richie off of him grabbing his phone from its charger and answering immediately. 

A moment or two later...

Richie quickly walks up to the front door about to open it when he felt anxious. Eddie eventually ends up beside him giving him a look of ease before opening it. 

“Good evening Mr. and Mr. Kaspbrak-Tozier” Beth smiles before handing off a backpack to Richie as Eddie notice the worry in Beth’s eyes when she tries to cover it with a joyful expression. 

She’s not worried about them, she’s worried for...her. 

“This is Amelia” Beth smiles gesturing the six year old to come out from hiding and stand in front of her. 

“We really should’ve just gotten a twin” Richie whispers to Eddie as he blushes a bit embarrassed that he immediately assumed a baby and has a crib set up. He elbows Richie to move having them both come inside. 

“Amy go ahead and sit on the couch while I talk to these two” Beth reassured as Amelia held onto the social worker’s hand before hesitantly letting go walking toward the living room. 

Eddie sat across from Beth at their dining room table as Richie watches Amelia from the door way connecting the rooms. 

“Amelia Donahue”

“You called her Amy when you came in”

“When she gets comfortable with someone she’ll let you call her Amy”

“Okay...so can you explain” Eddie gestures on himself pointing to his left arm indicating the same spot on Amelia indicating her injuries. 

“Yes I’ll explain. Richie can you sit please so I don’t have to repeat myself?” Beth asks as Eddie shortly after notices the worried look on his face before getting up and resting his hand on Richie’s back to catch his attention. 

Richie hasn’t been this worried since what happened with Eddie. 

“Hey,” Eddie elbows his side to catch his attention. “We finally have a kid in our home. Can we listen to Elizabeth about what we need to do and expect?”

“Yeah. Just” Richie brought himself into the living room going to the coat rack and grabbing Eddie’s red jacket before offering it to Amelia. 

Beth joins Eddie at the door frame watching Richie keep his distance respectfully since this isn’t just new to him. Amelia didn’t move her attention away as Richie sets the jacket right beside her as he noticed her shaking when she first settled on the couch. She hesitantly took it and carefully put it on. Richie smiles when she looked a bit more comfortable. 

When the three finally sit down at the dining room table. Beth placed down Amelia’s binder of health care, important documents for foster parents to have at handy, emergency contacts that aren’t 911 and her personal number, and where she’s enrolled for school and therapy. 

“Amelia was a safe haven baby”

“Safe haven?”

“A fire house baby Eds”

“The hell?”

“It’s common if that sounds surprising. Babies get dropped off at fire stations since they know exactly what to do and on some rare occasions if they were dropped off at hospitals the nurses would want to keep the mother there for who knows how long”

“Don’t they have a better chance at getting adopted at such a young age?” 

“She was in the process of being adopted, by a lovely couple. But something happened and they couldn’t take in Amelia. So she was bounced around in the foster system”

“You said over the phone that she was in a group home before coming here. What exactly happened-“

“That ended up in her getting hurt” Richie adds as he still didn’t draw his attention away. Eddie took his hand into his comfortably feeling Richie squeeze. 

“Before you two were finalized, well. Able to have a foster kid come in. She was put in a group home in Anaheim three months ago. My colleagues suggested that home since the person who takes care of the children was fine caring for a seventh kid. But a week ago my assistant brought to my attention that the monthly checks we’d set up have been rehearsed. We set up one for this week. Until we got a call. Only reason I’m telling you this is because you got one of the kids from what happened but also Amelia was the kid that called the police.”

“At least she knows what to do. And I don’t want to sound like we don’t want her here, but wouldn’t you have wanted more experienced foster parents to care for her” 

“Richie” Eddie frowns giving him a look angrily but he did have the same thought. 

“When doing background checks. We also have to go through a few recent medical records. Especially since you have to keep your medication out of reach when you have a child. That is just common knowledge. Regardless. What I’m getting at” Beth sighs looking over to the couch seeing Amelia move to one of the sides hugging the arm rest. “You two have had therapy. Because you can’t be prescribed anti depressants and anti anxieties without a psychiatrist’s approval. Also Eddie is on a number of things and a few of them are around the line of heavy trauma. Your body took a beating and if Rich can take care of you at your worse time. You can take care of Amelia at hers, together.”

After an hour, Beth reassured Amelia before leaving the Kaspbrak-Tozier household. Eddie walked her out as Richie sat on the coffee table in front of the couch watching Amelia fiddle with the sleeves. 

“I know that this is sudden-“

“Beth, it’s fine. I’m just afraid-“

“That she won’t like you two?” Beth fills in the rest watching Eddie nod. “Hun. Somewhere inside you. Has the instincts to be a great parent. Besides. Amelia is lucky to have you”

“Uh. Richie is famous-“

“Then the same protocol for you in public, goes for your little one. Now this weekend you should fix her room. Getting her a bed and have her get used to your home” Beth smiles at Eddie as she unlocks her car. 

Before entering her car, Beth looks back at Eddie smiling more than ever. 

“Knowing you two, you’ll instantly fall in love with that child and she needs that” 


	6. Little One [Pt. 1]

Eddie walks back into their house going into the living room finding Amelia hugging a water bottle that was just given to her. Richie looks at Eddie confused on what he has to do next. 

“Amelia?” Eddie moves himself to sit beside her with respectful distance. “Are you hungry? Do you need anything or-“

“..can I go to bed?” Amelia asks watching them both nod as she didn’t budge from her spot. “Uh...”

“We don’t..have a bed in your room yet. So you can sleep in ours” Richie offers as Eddie didn’t object, he just thought where they might sleep. 

After getting Amelia settled in their room, Richie grabs the handle to their door about to close it when Eddie turned off the lights. But-

“No!” Amelia yells sitting up in the bed as Richie pushes the door back open. “I...uh c-can the door stay open...”

“Of course, we’ll be downstairs if you need us okay?” 

“okay..” Amelia watches the two leave before curling up in the bed holding onto the blanket for dear life. 

Richie turns off the upstairs light before heading down with Eddie. Eddie kept staring at Richie wondering how he feels about all of this and he just went about his evening. He sat down on the couch watching Richie from his spot seeing him grab a blanket from the downstairs closet. 

“Maybe it’s time we actually set up the guest room down here”

“We can plan that out once everything settles”

“Yeah” Richie tosses the blanket on Eddie before sitting down. “This is all happening...”

“What do you mean?”

“Who would’ve thought that waiting for six months, felt extremely fast?”

“Not up for the challenge?”

“Oh no. I am. It’s just surreal” Richie lays down after kicking his shoes off. Eddie took his shoes off before climbing on top of him covering them with the blanket. “Who would’ve thought that my pocket sized husband will make this couch more comfortable”

“This pocket sized husband is going to make you stay on the couch”

“Nooo” Richie whines before smiling as Eddie took off his glasses tossing them on the coffee table. “Who would’ve thought that for my birthday present it wasn’t you naked but a kid”

“Please don’t ever say that again” Eddie laughs resting his head on his chest comfortably. “Do you think she’ll love us?”

“Unless you got full on doctor on her then-“ Richie stops himself when Eddie smacked his chest. “What?”

“You don’t hear that?” Eddie got off of Rich before following the noise. 

“It better not be that fucking clown again” Richie jokes for the most part but honestly...

Richie follows Eddie back upstairs finding him sitting on the ground outside their bedroom. He thought he fell and was about to freak out when Eddie grabbed him yanking him down to sit with him. Richie sat down beside him extremely confused. 

“She’s crying”

“How the fuck did you hear that from downstairs?”

“Don’t cuss you fucking sailor”

“You just said fuck”

“SHUSH” Eddie snaps as Richie finally heard the stirring in their bed, Amelia, and the crying was faintly heard. 

“What are we doing out here for?”

“I don’t know what to do”

“You usually have me wake you up when you cry”

“Yeah but that’s me—I never had a kid before. I don’t know what to do”

“Eds-“

Eddie places his hand over Richie’s mouth to shut him up as they both heard the crying stop. They both thought she calmed down but instead Amelia walked out of their bedroom looking at the two with confused puffy eyes. Eddie moves his hand away from Richie as the two watched her sit down with them. Amelia held herself still wearing Eddie’s jacket. 

“Are you okay little one?”

Amelia didn’t answer and all she did was scoot closer to Eddie leaning up against him. He was about to wrap his arm around her when she retracted herself. Eddie stops the action watching her lean against him again. Small steps. 

Soon it was morning and Amelia found herself awake in their bed. She was moved obviously. As she got out of their bed she found something...

“Do you think she’ll like eggs?”

“Is she allergic to eggs?” Richie asks as Eddie looked at him with pure panic in his eyes. “Eds-“

“I DIDNT LOOK AT THE DAMN BINDER-“

“Ah. The binder” Richie got up from the bar stool to grab it for him but as he came back with it. Eddie had already drawn his attention to the little one that found their cat Gizmo. “Oh shit-“

“RICHIE—Amelia uh are you allergic to cats?”

“No?” Amelia frowns confused as she held their cat. They have gotten Gizmo as a one year wedding anniversary. He’s an asshole but apparently not now. “He...was under your bed?”

“So that’s where he hides all day”

“You mean for most of the year...” Richie laughs before setting down his coffee along with the binder. He walks over to Amelia taking Gizmo out of her arms as her and Eddie witness Gizmo immediately kick him in the face as he escapes out of his arms darting for the couch. “Well. And that’s why he’s named after a gremlin”

Amelia couldn’t help but laugh a little at what happened. Watching her smile made them both swoon. This first day was hitting off with a great start. 

Eddie couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Amelia still wearing his jacket and he wasn’t going to take it back that’s for sure. He grabbed the binder along with Richie’s empty plate for Amelia to have her breakfast at the island in their kitchen. Richie grabs his glass before taking his plate from Eddie so he can make a plate for Amelia as she struggled to get up on the stool. 

“Need some help kiddo?” Richie asks watching her struggle on his way back to the stools. 

“No. I got it” Amelia continued to struggle as Richie looks at Eddie with that familiar dumbass look on his face. 

“Rich don’t say it-“

“You’re not the only shorty anymore” Richie laughs before setting his cup down to pick up Amelia when she freaked out and fell. “Shit- I mean. Fu-...Ugh. I’m sorry!” 

Eddie immediately sped walked around the island grabbing the stool she was trying to climb and moving it so he could help her. She didn’t fall far or hard enough to break anything, it was startling and the two were freaking out to himself. Amelia immediately latched onto Eddie when he was helping her up and it turned into him picking her up. Richie watches Amelia koala Eddie and immediately felt jealous of the affection. 

“Well then” Richie snickers to himself before grabbing himself another cup of coffee. 

Amelia rests her head on Eddie’s shoulder gripping onto him the best she can. She didn’t want to budge from his embrace and Eddie was on the brink of crying. He gently rests his head against hers feeling her relax in his arms. 

“Richie-“ Eddie whisper yells as Richie hasn’t looked away from the two since he first picked her up. 

Richie watches Eddie’s multiple expressions describe what he wants. But if Richie is being completely honest, he only knows when Eddie is angry or horny with the multiple expressions. Obviously he knows when Eddie is happy but in most cases he’s happy-angry or angry-angry depending on the day. 

“Richie. Can you not read my face?” He didn’t care at that point if Amelia heard what he wanted to ask before then. 

“What? You’re angry or happy.”

“I’m happy you....” Eddie couldn’t think of anything that didn’t sound stupid for being a kid friendly insult or being straight up. So- 

“Igiot” Eddie blurts before sighing in defeat as Amelia pulls back looking at Eddie confused while Richie couldn’t stop laughing. 

“What’s an igiot?”

“oh my GOD” Richie continued to laugh as Amelia looked at them both confused. 

“Okay..I’m not explaining that to you Amelia. But right now I might kill Richie”

“Can that wait...?” Amelia asks making them both laugh as Eddie nods. 

“Yeah. It definitely can wait” 

After breakfast, everyone got dressed to go get supplies for Amelia’s room and necessities she may need. Eddie watches Amelia take out the things she did have that weren’t given to him by Beth. Then again. Things given by Beth are more personal. He watches her take out a stuffed tiger handing it to him as he smiles before noticing the tear. 

“You want me to fix this for you?” 

“...can you?”

“Well, I can’t sew but Richie can. You wanna ask him when he’s done with his call and before we go out?” Eddie smiles to reassure that her stuffed animal will be repaired. Amelia suddenly took her tiger running to the backyard to get Richie’s attention. “Shit-“ he whispers so Amelia wouldn’t hear as he got up chasing after her. 

Eddie ran up to the sliding glass door leading to the back and stopping to watch. 

Richie watches the eleven year old run in front of him holding her stuff animal close. Before she could ask anything, Richie immediately ended the call not caring what the end result would be and knew let down to be at her level. He smiles holding his hand out for Amelia to place her tiger in as he exams carefully. 

“Well Doctor K is better at handling the boo boos but I can have your tiger fixed up and ready to protect you from the creatures of the night in two shakes of a lambs tail” Richie smiles as does Amelia. 

Eddie couldn’t help himself as he snuck a picture of the two before quickly putting his phone away when they were heading back inside. Richie watches Amelia run back over to the living room as he stopped in front of Eddie. 

“Who would’ve thought”

“What?”

“I love her already”

“So do I” 


	7. Little One [Pt. 2]

Amelia was super tiny compared to the two and she hasn’t taken off Eddie’s jacket except for when she changed her clothes. She watches Eddie put on Richie’s bomber and a hat which confused her on why he does so. 

“Guess the only bright side to having prepared for a tiny human. Is the car seat.” Richie smiles going to install in into the car knowing he’s going to take forever. 

Eddie rolls his eyes smiling before kneeling down to Amelia helping her with her shoes. He couldn’t stop looking at how worn out they were. 

“Okay, so I know you’re really young and won’t understand much of what I’ll say. But Rich. The tall man child, is famous and in order to protect us from camera head people, we have to be undercover in a sense” Eddie tried his best to dumb down what he was saying. But the six year old was even more confused and just followed what was going on. 

Eddie put the hood of his jacket over her head smiling as she immediately went to koala him again. He smiles even more picking up Amelia at the right time when Richie came back in. He took his phone out sneaking a picture of course making sure the flash and sound wasn’t on before taking it. Eddie catches the stupid look on his face before smiling and carrying Amelia out. 

Richie: [inserts photo]

Bill: HUH

Patty: THEY HAVE A CHILD  🥰

Stan: You took that without them looking huh?

Bev: THE BABY IS WEARING EDDIE’S JACKET THATS ADORABLE!!  😩💞

Patty: I need CONTEXT

Ben: The two loud ones in our group got a tiny human

Bev: Ben why are you calling it a tiny human??

Eddie: [inserts photo of Amelia in the carseat]

Patty: OH MY GOD!!!!! SHES ADORABLE OH MY GOD. I WANT ANOTHER

Stan: HOPE ISNT EVEN TWO YET

Patty: Doesn’t mean she can’t have a sibling  🥰🥰🥰

Bev: BENJAMIN 

Ben: Sorry can’t come to the phone rn

Bev: THIS IS A TEXT MESSAGE

Stan: Eddie. Are you and Rich just gonna send pictures or explain your goddamn selves 

Bill: Don’t make Mike and I come over

Eddie: We aren’t even home did you not see the picture?

Mike: Answer Stan’s question 

Eddie: Was it even a question

Bill: EDDIE

Eddie: Okay okay. Her name is Amelia and she arrived yesterday

Stan: Okay that sounds like a delivery service 

Patty: Stan I swear to god. Did you two foster?

Eddie: Yes, we foster and adopt

Bev: Wait wait. You adopted her already?

Ben: They just got her yesterday. They signed up for foster to adopt. 

Patty: Does that mean you two could get another child?

Eddie: When the social worker did the house check, she saw the unfurnished rooms. Which is the guest room and the one that Amelia is taking. Since we got a rough estimate for half a year to a year of waiting, she suggested getting one ready and since it’s our first time we should just handle one

Stan: Okay the way you phrased that sounds like you’re renting a child

Patty: Stan. You are sitting in your study. I will kick your butt if you don’t stop talking your mind. They will fall in love with this little one and adopt her! Hope can have a friend!!

Stan: Okay okay

Mike: You better introduce us since we live in LA

Bill: I better be her favorite

Eddie: So far. She likes me more

Bev: Called it

Ben: Called it

Bill: Knew it

Mike: Saw that coming

Stan: Hahaha

Patty: That’s it

Stan: Okay I’m gonna go before I die

Richie: She’ll like me. Soon hopefully

Mike: Okay now that you’re not driving

Mike: You can message

Eddie: We are about to head into the IKEA. You can ask all you want but we gotta focus on Amelia

Bev: Spoken like a parent. That’s cute

Ben: We’ll get to meet her during thanksgiving yeah?

Eddie: Yes

Patty: YAY! 

Richie: Did Stan die?

Patty: No 

Stan: Nope

Richie: Damn

Stan: Fuck you dude

Richie: :)

“Do you think she’ll be ours by then?”

“Already planning adoption?”

“No, but come on” Eddie looks back with Rich seeing Amelia fiddle with her sleeves as she waits to be unbuckled. “She’s not starting from zero but she’s perfect”

“It’ll take a long time before we can adopt her. Plus she needs to get 100% comfortable with us before we do anything”

“Does that go for flying out to the Uris household for thanksgiving?”

“We can ask Beth if it’s okay, when the time comes” Richie smiles to reassure before getting out of the car after stealing Eddie’s hat handing him his sunglasses. 

Eddie looks back at Amelia as she looks at him smiling big. “You are adorable”


	8. Little One [Pt. 3]

“Was IKEA the best idea?”

“Yes and No”

“Rich-“

“What? I didn’t expect so many options!”

“That’s the point of IKEA. To give you an idea of what a room should look like. All we came for is a bed”

“Yeah but come on...” Richie sat down on one of the many couches in the place smiling. “We can get so much more”

Eddie rolls his eyes watching Amelia climb onto the couch next to Richie. His always intense look relaxes when he watches Amelia pull on the tag on the couch trying to say the weird words in IKEA. 

“We have a good couch at home. An L shaped one that can fit our entire family” Eddie states as he sat down on the couch with Richie and Amelia as they both look at him. “Okay it’s comfy but where would we put it?”

“I don’t know, we can honestly do lay out changes when everything settles.” Richie looks over at Amelia as she climbs in his lap resting against him. Eddie watches Richie look exactly like that one soft face emoji as he was frozen in that spot. 

“You’re going to give him a heart attack Amelia just because of how cute you are” Eddie jokes but it’s true. She’s adorable and instantly tugging at their heart strings. “Now we understand the hype about Hope with Amelia”

“Yeah but she’s ours” Richie smiles before frowning when he heard whispering going on about his career. “Okay. You know the drill” he states as Eddie instantly scoops up Amelia who didn’t understand what was going on until they split up. 

“...w..where’s Richie going?” Amelia frowns making Eddie’s heart break as he was going to explain but his thoughts were traveling to all kinds of things. 

He just had to be famous. 

They came there for one thing. 

Amelia is catching their names and opening slightly. 

He’s going to have to check her wounds later and isn’t looking forward to that. 

Can’t today just be fan-free?

“He’s an igiot” 

“Why can’t you tell me...what’s an igiot?”

“Because I shouldn’t even be saying it”

“It’s a no no word?”

Don’t laugh at her saying that Eddie—it’s adorable and weird. 

After one dodge of a few fans, Richie walks around in search for the two finding them in an outdoor scene. Eddie sat down in one of the annoying lawn chairs with Amelia roaming around the area. He looks over at his dumbass smiling at the two. 

“You’re going to have to help me get out of this chair”

“Why did you sit in there in the first place?”

“Because. I wanted to” Eddie crosses his arms as Amelia tugged at Richie’s pant leg. 

“His back was hurting” She states as Eddie felt immediately betrayed by the little one. 

“You should’ve called me and I would’ve come sooner”

“Yeah but you wouldn’t want your fans to know your gay and with a child” 

“Eds-“

“I’m not going to force you to come out to a huge audience but I don’t want to be pushed away from my husband every time we’re in public. Especially since Amelia is in our lives”

Richie frowns about to say something when he knelt down by Eddie, when his attention draws to Eddie getting up quickly. 

“Where is she?”

“What-“

“AMELIA” Eddie snaps walking around as Richie thought she was just with them. 

Richie got up as fast as he could before splitting up from Eddie to find Amelia. How can someone that small have gotten far? He really wishes she didn’t get far. 

“Stupid stupid stupid” Eddie kept repeating to himself as he’s referring to himself and Rich. “Can’t believe I got distracted like that. I swear to god. If she’s hurt. I’m kicking Richie’s a-“ he stops holding his chest thinking the worse. “It’s literally the first fucking day..and we lost her in an IKEA—HA. AN IKEA” he started to laugh as he found himself in an aisle full of mirrors and it started to make him anxious. “I feel like some crazy person..I-I..just n-n-need to find her is a-a...” he started gasping a bit gripping his chest as he sat down in the middle of the isle taking out his inhaler. 

Before he even took it in, Eddie felt tiny hands rest on his knee. He looks away from the inhaler in his hands seeing Amelia, and as he looked up he locked eyes with Richie. 

“She was hiding under a bed. She said she liked it so it’s the one. But then it turned into a search for the other shorty” Richie laughs sitting beside Eddie as he takes a bit of his inhaler before taking a deep breath. “She’s okay, now are you?” He frowns taking Eddie’s free hand into his feeling him squeeze. 

“Now I am...” Eddie put his inhaler in his pocket before wrapping his other arm around Amelia feeling her grip onto his shirt when she leaned against him. 

As the moment passes, Richie started loading their car as Eddie helped Amelia into the car before watching her take off his jacket and hugging it in her seat. He frowns seeing the bandage on her arm and the few bruises he can see. Amelia looks over at him waiting to be buckled as Eddie couldn’t stop thinking about it. He snapped out of it when Richie shut the trunk. 

“Ready Eddie?”

“Huh? Yeah just gotta buckle her” Eddie climbs into the back helping her with her seatbelt. 

Once the three got back to the house, Amelia watched Richie work on building the frame of the bed as Eddie was downstairs reading up on things in her binder. 

“Shit. If she’s allergic to peanuts does that mean she has an epi-pen? No. Wait. Yes...should I call Beth..I have millions of questions. Her birthday is..heh. Six days after mine. She’s Filipino American...she’s been in eight foster homes and two group homes..she’s only six...” Eddie frowns reading up on everything that happened to her in these homes that were recorded since a few were medical and he’d have to know that for future doctor appointments. 

Richie sat down on her bed watching Amelia climb onto it. She looks up at him smiling as Richie couldn’t draw his attention away from her minor injuries making him think a lot about what he witnessed. Amelia moves her head into his line of sight watching him lift his glasses to wipe away the few tears that started forming. 

“Richie...” Amelia frowns thinking she did something, but of course she didn’t. It’s just Richie overthinking and feeling like he’s reliving. “Are you upset...at me?” She frowns resting her head against his arm as she got closer. 

“No no...sorry...” Richie sets his glasses on the bed before wiping away his tears but they kept coming. “It’s not..it’s not you little one...”

Amelia instantly wrapped her arms around him as Richie brought his arms around her feeling her squeeze him which he did in return. Her frown faded as she dug her face into his shoulder adjusting herself to koala Richie. 

“I’ve seen some stuff...some honest to god stuff you’ll probably never see but dang...was it awful.”

Amelia frowns gripping onto the back of his shirt as Richie wipes away his tears while holding her. 

“But there’s...gonna be a lot of stuff you’ll face in life and it’s going to be hell..”

“...are you going to protect me...?”

Eddie crosses his arms leaning against the door frame watching Richie pull back locking eyes with the little one before smiling. 

“I’ll always have your back, little one”


	9. Daddy

The first six months went by like it was natural. When Beth visited every month, Amelia showed to progress of her room becoming her own and the different stuffed animals she’s been gifted. Her favorite always being the tiger she had since she was a baby and she showed all the repaired Richie made to make him all better. Beth has been also checking up about her doctor appointments and therapy sessions she underwent with her doctor and therapist that she got in contact with through Eddie. 

“How was dealing with a kindergartener?” Beth smiles as she and Eddie were having coffee in the dining room while Richie was out and Amelia was in the living room with the cat. 

“I don’t remember drawing a lot in kindergarten” Eddie laughs drinking his coffee as Beth smiles flipping through the work she’s done. “She is quite the artist”

“Indeed she is. So, her school knows about her being in the system and knows you two are her foster parents. They’ve asked me to send over your information for newsletters and in case she goes to the nurse and such.”

“Okay I don’t see a problem with that”

“Eddie. I know there’s paparazzi regarding Richie Tozier the stand up comedian. But we-“

“We already have a system. Or at least..we know what to do”

“Well looks like I don’t need to go over suggestions if you already know what to do”

“You know we’ve been out before right?”

“I know, but when I called Richie during the last visit. He’s not with you and Amelia when you go to the grocery store or other essentials. He’s really only there when you take her to appointments and he picks her up from school since you have more of an everyday job” Beth continued to have a smile on her face even if she did have her worries. “It’s good that you’re the one that drops her off and Rich picks her up? Makes her know that you both are present even if you can have busy moments in your lives”

“Yeah, but sometimes we both pick her up and I get a Uh unsettling feeling”

“That kids would tease her for having two dads? She tells you if anything right?”

“Well I don’t know. I know she talks to Richie about her day a lot when I’m around. I ask her when I first come home. And so on”

“Hm. Well you know what to do if anything happens. I’ll take my leave and we can set up another meeting at a later date” Beth stands up about to say goodbye to Amelia on her way out when Eddie jolts up from his seat. 

“Uh. Beth?”

“Yes?”

“Is it..okay for us to travel with-“

“She’s a child. In your care. It’s up to you if you want to take her on vacations and such. You have her identification papers in case you were to go out of the country but-“

“That’s not advised since we haven’t...adopted her” 

“Then it’s really just up to you to go out of the state or not. She hasn’t be in a plane before so keep her anxiety in mind when you do.” Beth smiles leaving the residence after saying her goodbyes. 

Eddie sighs with relief when she finally left as he gathers up everything to be put away. Amelia watches him from the doorframe leading into the living room. She didn’t move as she watches Eddie go through her drawingswith a smile before putting them back up on the fridge. Amelia smiles happily before running over to him to get his attention when her smile faded when his did. 

“It’s starting to rain” Eddie frowns looking out the kitchen window as Amelia walks to his side tugging his pants to be picked up so she can see. 

Amelia looks out once she was comfortably secured in Eddie’s arms. She looks at the subtle drizzle as the rain only got heavier. 

“I know it rains in New York, but didn’t think LA out of all places”

“Is Gizmo still inside?”

“You were with him last Hun” 

Eddie watches her curiosity look at everything being hit by the rain in their backyard. The rain hitting the pool. The sound it makes when hitting the wind chimes. How the rain looks when it hits the window. Eddie flinches when he felt Richie rest his head on his shoulder. The two didn’t even hear him come in but Amelia immediately retracted herself more into Eddie when she realizes he’s soaked from the rain. 

“You two are watching paint dry, but with..rain” Richie laughs a bit feeling Eddie’s hand push his head off of him. “Hey-“

“You’re soaked. Change your clothes”

“But what if I want to stay in soaked clothing”

“Then that’s dumb” Amelia frowns as they both have Richie a look. 

“Fine fine” Richie takes his coat off on his way upstairs to change. 

Eddie sets down Amelia resting his hand on the top of her head watching her look up at him. “How about you grab a towel to dry his hair and I’ll turn on the fireplace”

“Okay daddy!” The little one runs out of the kitchen leaving Eddie with the fact that he just called her that and it warmed his heart. 

“You lucky bastard”

“Hey don’t say that.”

“She’s in her room. She can’t hear what I say-...well. Well enough” Richie sat on the floor leaning up against the couch as Eddie brought his legs up on his seat while he continues to dry Richie’s hair with the towel. “Can’t believe she called you it first”

“Jealous?” Eddie teases smiling. “She loves me more”

“Oh. Uh huh. Sure. Her and I will fight in a game of Mario kart for your hand if it comes down to this” Richie smiles when he made Eddie laugh. “So, Uh. The anniversary is coming up and we are flying doing this at Bev and Ben’s”

“Hm. Do you think Amelia will be fine in a plane?”

“She’ll sit in between us and make sure of it. She can also pack a stuffed animal or two.”

“You know there’s going to be like five coming right?” Eddie smiles tossing the towel off to the side before kissing the top of his head. “I hope the others don’t smother her”

“They’ll smother her with love. Besides. Who doesn’t want two aunts and four uncles. Hell. Add a cousin in there too”

“What about your parents, Rich? They’d love to meet her”

“I know” Richie knows once his parents find out about Amelia. She’ll be spoiled. But he wants to wait for the right moment when meeting them. 

The right moment....

A week passed as Amelia cling onto a suitcase that Richie was dragging out to their car. She climbs off when Richie was about to put it in the trunk. Amelia grabs Richie’s leg when a car sped through in their neighborhood as it spooked her a bit. He reassures by resting his hand on the top of her head before picking her up and holding her protectively. 

“I’ve gotcha pumpkin” Richie smiles holding the little one as Eddie joins the two with his luggage. “I swear Eds. You pack for a year”

“Hey, half the stuff is to make sure nothing goes wrong”

“Eddie. If one suitcase is full of things that belong in a first aid kit. You can simply just make one first aid kit and save 25 dollars on another suitcase”

“Okay—first of all. This is your suitcase you blind mongoose. You put Amelia’s in the car”

“I knew that. And really? Blind mongoose?”

“You really want me to be the one to teach Amelia cuss words?”

“It won’t make me the bad guy”

“Don’t make me kick your butt” Eddie pushes them toward Richie to put in the trunk. Richie gave him a look resting his head against Amelia’s as she smiles holding onto Richie. “I hate the fact that I’ll only put them in the car myself is because Amelia is too cute in your arms” Eddie smiles at the two putting their luggage in the trunk before closing it. “Now can you set her down so she can get her coat before we leave?”

“Fine fine” Richie sets down Amelia as she ran inside to go grab her coat. “She’s adorable Eds.”

“Yes yes she is” Eddie smiles feeling Richie wrap his arms around his waist. “She’s perfect Rich”

“I know, what did we do to deserve her?”

“I don’t know Rich. I don’t know”


	10. Anxieties

Amelia walks into the airport keeping close to Eddie getting anxious in such a crowded area. Richie went to get their plane tickets and check in their luggage. 

“Stay close please little one” Eddie frowns feeling Amelia grab onto his leg dropping her stuffed tiger. “Okay. Come here” he picks her up and once Richie rejoined then he picked up her tiger. 

“You two alright?” Richie frowns as Eddie held Amelia protectively and she koalas him. 

“Is LAX always this busy?”

“Usually babe. Besides. You flew from New York. How is it not the same level of busy?”

“I book flights the earliest I can or the latest I can so I don’t have to be in a crowded airport”

“That’s honestly impossible with LAX. But come on. I know this place like it’s the back of my hand” Richie wraps his arm around Eddie’s waist. 

Once they reached security, Eddie had to set down Amelia so he can take off what’s necessary before going through the metal detector. Richie went through first so he can handle Amelia when she walks through but she got nervous. 

“Amy, it’s fine. You don’t have to take off your shoes or anything. Come on” Richie held his hand out waiting for Amelia to come through and she immediately ran through grabbing onto Richie. 

The security guard still wanted to wave the wand for protocol as Richie picks up Amelia blocking her attention away. He waves it over only getting a defection from Richie putting his belt back on since he did go through already. Eddie walks through when the alarm goes off making Amelia dog in her nails into Richie making him give a look at Eddie and the security guards patting him down. 

“He has metal plates in his back from a surgery a few years ago.” Richie states watching them back off. 

“Sorry sir” The one security guard states leaving Eddie alone as he immediately takes Amelia out of Richie’s arms holding her tightly. 

“Clearly should’ve stated that before heading through, but I’m sorry” Richie sets down Eddie’s shoes on the ground for him to slip into as he handled his backpack and other belongings until they settle by their gate. 

Amelia sat in between Eddie and Richie beside the window looking out at the planes coming and going. Eddie rummaged through his backpack trying to find something when Richie handed him his medicine bag. 

“You had to take it out before going through security” 

“I knew that” Eddie takes his medicine bag putting it back into his backpack after taking out his blanket. “Do you think she’ll take one?”

“Eddie. You should’ve asked her doc if they were safe for her to take before even thinking about it. Besides. She’s a kid. She’ll tucker out during the flight”

“Richie. She could also be the crying kid on a flight”

“But we know how to handle it, or I will if you’re debating on taking a sedative on the plane”

“Richie. I hate flying”

“Then let me handle it. Amy just needs to handle take off and landing on her own.” Richie states as Eddie gave him a worried look. “Everything will be fine”

Amelia flinches when one of the planes got a bit too close for her comfort. Eddie turns around seeing the plane dock for the gate next to theirs. 

“We are going to fly on one of those today” Eddie says as calmly as best he can. He soon remembered. “Richie. If I’m out cold when the flight attendants go through. Make sure they have nothing with peanuts”

“I will I will” Richie smiles to reassure his anxious husband as Eddie only got more anxious thinking every worse possibility. 

Richie frowns thinking a bit. He got up from his seat picking up Amelia and placing her in Eddie’s lap. She immediately leaned against his chest hugging her tiger and staying in his embrace when Eddie held her close. Richie took her seat wrapping his arm around Eddie’s shoulders as he instantly rests his head on Richie’s. 

“I can’t believe she lets you call her Amy”

“Eds. You just referred to her as Amy and she’s not complaining. Didn’t Beth say when she’s comfortable she’ll let us call her that?” Richie laughs a bit making Eddie rolls his eyes. 

The three waited an hour before their flight started boarding. Richie managed to get them first class seats but when they got on the flight to board. Eddie frowns realizing he won’t sit exactly next to Amelia and Richie. 

“We can switch on the way back. She’ll be okay. I promise” Richie kisses Eddie lovingly catching a few looks. Eddie frowns gently pushing Richie to go take his seat. 

Amelia was tiny in her chair even with the booster seat as Richie helps her buckle. He sat down beside her watching her freak out a little that Eddie wasn’t with them. 

“Just wait a little while little one. It’ll be fine” Eddie didn’t keep his attention away from the two as Richie held Amelia’s hand. 

Once they were in the air, Eddie unbuckles quickly making his way across to Richie and Amelia. Rich tries to unbuckle Amelia making her swat at his hands. 

“Trust me pumpkin”

“...mm” Amelia frowns as Richie unbuckles when they were allowed. Eddie immediately and carefully picked up Amelia as Richie takes the booster seat so Eddie can take her seat holding Amelia comfortably. “Is..this allowed...”

“Until the seat belt light comes back on” Eddie holds her protectively and comfortably as Richie places his hand in his thigh rubbing his thumb against it. “I really hate flying...”

“I know. I’m sorry” Richie frowns feeling Eddie free a hand to take Richie’s. He squeezes it carefully. “You can survive....five and a half hours. You can yell at me later if there’s turbulence”

“There better not be turbulence Rich.”

Amelia gripped onto Eddie not wanting to budge ever while they were in the air. He didn’t want to let go either. 

Once the turbulence started happening..Richie buckled Eddie into the seat as he held onto Amelia for dear life. Every time it got bad Richie would immediately place his arm in front of Amelia and Eddie. Something you’d usually do when you have to break quickly while driving with anyone in the passengers. Eddie frowns when he had to go back to his seat and Amelia had to sit alone. Richie held her hand again as she gave her stuffed tiger to Eddie. He watches her calm down when pulling Richie’s hand into her embrace but her expression went south when she felt Richie’s arm shaking slightly. 

Guess everyone is anxious on the plane. Except Richie was experiencing emotions he’d usually get when he was alone or in the middle of the night. When another windy patch came Amelia squeezed his hand and bit of his forearm as Richie didn’t move one bit. Eddie frowns looking over at Rich getting the strange idea in his head about their trip. 

Finally after five and a half hours on a plane, it landed safely in Omaha, Nebraska. First class was first to be let off the plane as Eddie carried Amelia when Richie carried their things they brought with them to their seats. Richie felt Eddie nudge him for his attention as Amelia grew tired in his arms. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah? Are you?”

“Well. Turbulence.” 

“Heh. Yeah. That was kind of bad turbulence” Richie sighs setting down Eddie’s backpack and Amelia’s booster seat on one of the chairs to take out his phone texting the group chat that they’ve landed. 

Eddie hasn’t drawn his attention away from Richie. 

Richie: The Kaspbrak-Toziers have finally landed  😩👌🏻

Bev: FINALLY. HURRY OVER SO I CAN MEET AMELIA

Ben: She’s been too excited

Stan: Finally. Another child so Bev doesn’t hog mine

Patty: Shut up Stan! Hope sleeps in a crib by our bed and you sing to her every night. Don’t be jealous!

Stan: She’s my baby girl

Patty: I know baby

Mike: We fly in tomorrow morning! But I can’t wait to meet Amelia! The pictures Eddie sends are so adorable

Stan: What about Hope???

Bill: Stan, little Hope will always be a star. But not the only one

Patty: ^ 

Stan: PATTY

Patty: WHAT? HOPE IS OUR BABY AND SHE LIVES WITH US. AMELIA IS THEIR BABY AND LIVES WITH THEM. LET THE AUNT AND UNCLES LOVE THEM UP WHEN THEY CAN

Stan: Okay okay

Richie: If you don’t mind, I think we might crash when we get there

Ben: Of course, we already set up the other guest. Mike and Bill will have the inflatable mattress in Bev’s studio

Mike: Good to know. Gotta pack a pillow

Bev: Mike we have extras in case you need more comfort

Richie put his phone away about to pick up their stuff again when Eddie grabbed his backpack slinging it over, putting it on without dropping Amelia. He freed up a hand holding out for Richie as he happily took it after grabbing her seat with his other hand. 

“Come on. We need some sleep”

“God yes we do”


	11. Aunts and Uncles [Pt. 1]

After Richie rented a car and Eddie got Amelia settled into her seat. He walks to the trunk watching Richie close it. Richie watches Eddie inch closer to him making him instantly wrap his arms around his waist bringing him close. 

“I guess the only bright side to a busy airport and bumpy ride over, is being in your arms after” 

“Don’t forget the no paparazzi to hassle us”

“True. But come on” Eddie smiles embracing Richie. “There’s a warm bed waiting for us”

“Mmm” Richie smiles squeezing Eddie making him laugh a bit. 

——

“Ms. Henderson?”

“Yes?”

“There’s something you have to see”

——

Bev smiles happily opening her front door seeing her family walk in with their little one asleep in Richie’s arms. She couldn’t help but squeal a little at the sight of how tiny she is compared to both of them. The little six year old has snuck into her heart instantly. 

“You guys have the spare downstairs” She smiles circling Richie when he walks in. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh as Bev continues to enjoy the presence. “She’s wearing the black denim overalls I sent you and the cute stripped tee. Oh my god she’s honestly the cutest thing on earth along with Hope” she smiles. 

“I was about to smack you or well have Patty smack you, if you were about to say she’s cuter than Hope” Stan smiles joining the four. “Patty is putting Hope to bed. She’ll be here in a minute. So this is Amelia, did Richie make any tiny jokes yet?”

“When he tries, Amelia tends to give him the silent treatment” Eddie rolls his eyes as Stan was impressed that she doesn’t take his jokes either. 

Amelia shifts in Richie’s arms waking up as Eddie smiles when she looks at him. 

“Hey, we are here” He says quietly as Amelia immediately sat up in Richie’s arms looking at Bev and Stan watching them smile. She gripped onto Richie trying to stay in his arms. 

“Amy, these are your aunt and uncle. Auntie Bev and Uncle Stanley” Eddie reassures as Amelia felt herself being set down when she didn’t want to be. 

Amelia frowns soon grabbing onto Richie’s leg staring at the two. Bev knelt down to her level smiling. 

“You can call me Bevvy, if that’s more comfortable” Bev smiles reassuring as Richie rests his hand on Amelia’s head petting her hair to reassure himself. 

“There will be two more lovable goof balls coming over Amy, they won’t hurt you little one” Eddie says calmly as Stan thinks for a moment before going to grab something. 

“Hey guys” Ben finally joins them as Amelia immediately ran from Richie going to hide somewhere. “Uh-“

“Ben. You scared her”

“What?!”

“No no. She’s just anxious” Richie states following Eddie into the living room where Amelia ran as she stops at the coffee table where Stan places himself. “Stan do you always have puzzles?”

“Who doesn’t like a good puzzle? I just thought it’d distract her. Besides. Hope would eat the pieces if I had her help me”

Amelia held the lid to the box as she was looking at the picture. Eddie picks her up taking her seat on the couch and sets her on his lap. She started showing him the pictures on the box. Richie sighs with a bit of relief. 

“Big Ben, help me with our stuff?”

“Yeah man”

As the two left and Bev joined the three in the living room. Amelia looks over the couch watching the two go outside before looking back at Eddie. 

“Why does...papa call that tall one Big Ben...?”

“Awww she calls Richie papa” Bev couldn’t help herself as she thought it was the cutest thing in the whole world. Eddie knew Richie was going to cry to him when he tells him that Amelia called him papa without him present. 

“Big Ben, is just Ben. But your papa, has nicknames for everyone” Stan replies with a smile. “He calls me Staniel or Stan the Man”

“Bevvy comes from your papa” Bev smiles helping Stan as Amelia looks up at Eddie. 

“Papa has one too many nicknames for me Hun” Eddie smiles as the others laugh. 

“Eds”

“Eddie Spahgetti”

“Doctor K”

“What was the other one Stan?”

“I don’t think we should say the dirty ones in front of the child”

“Right right” Bev laughs with Stan as Amelia climbs out of Eddie’s lap to help the two with the puzzle. 

Eddie smiles admiring the three, he felt his phone buzzing as he checks quickly seeing a few texts from Beth. His smile faded as he steps out of the room for a moment. Bev and Stan watch him leave before looking at each other with confused looks. Stan knee to immediately keep Amelia’s mood to comfortable and not worried about what Eddie was doing. Bev wanted to go check on him when she saw Patty instantly make her way into the kitchen. 

“Where’s the little one?” Patty smiles at Eddie as she enters the room. She frowns watching Eddie’s hand shake slightly. “Edward?”

“Eddie is fine...I don’t..know why you keep calling me-“

“Eddie. It was just to get your attention. What’s wrong?”

“My fucking...husband isn’t an out man. We haven’t adopted Amelia...I don’t need media creating something that excludes me out of the damn picture” Eddie frowns handing Patty his phone as she reads a trending tweet about “Richie Tozier and his daughter, who’s his wife?!”. 

“Hun. You know the truth. And you shouldn’t let this upset you...unless it’s affecting more personal matters.” Patty frowns. “Did the social worker send you access to this? Is that why you’re really upset?”

“Patty, I don’t want to lose her over something SO STUPID”

“Then I’d call her? I’m sorry if I sound useless here Eddie but I didn’t foster and such. And...you want to adopt this little one don’t you?” Patty frowns watching Eddie start to tear up over the fact that he might lose her. “Hun. You should talk to Richie. From the glimpse I saw in the living room, your little one is fine with us for a few minutes” she brought her friend into her arms hugging him for reassurance as he squeezed her carefully. 

When Richie finally came back inside, Ben sets his bags down by the door before leaving him to handle what’s happening. Richie walks into the kitchen catching Patty’s attention as she parts from Eddie to go join the others. Eddie turns around looking at Richie with worry. 

“Hey guys” Patty smiles watching Stan he handed pieces by Amelia. 

Amelia looks up at Patty immediately retracting into the couch nervously. Stan looks up smiling before looking at Amelia. 

“Amelia, this is the love of my life. My wife Patty. Your other aunt” Stan smiles as Amelia watches Patty sit on the arm rest of the couch giving her a smile. “Patty is also amazing at puzzles if you want to hand her a few pieces”

Amelia smiles a bit before moving off the couch bringing the box with the remaining pieces and started handing a few to Patty. 

“So Beth is freaking out over a post on social media”

“She’s not ours officially Richie. They can take her away for millions of things...” Eddie frowns hugging himself as he couldn’t stop thinking about that possibility. 

“Eddie, we filed the paper work. All we really have to do is tell them we’re ready. Then they do a few more checks and then she’s ours.” Richie states resting his hands on Eddie’s face feeling him grab his wrists to keep them there. “It’s just a photo of the back of her head. They literally can’t go ape shit over that”

“Okay...okay you’re right...not always but now..yes” Eddie removes his hands off him so he can hold his husband. Richie held him for dear life. 

“She’ll be ours soon...I promise”


	12. Aunts and Uncles [Pt. 2]

The puzzle was finished when Richie and Eddie joined them in the living room. Richie grabbed Amelia’s tiger from the car and immediately handed it to her before picking her up. Amelia smiles resting her head on his shoulder. 

“How about we call it a night? We had a hell of a flight...and news” Eddie rubs the back of his neck growing anxious over the thought of losing her again which made him leave the room. 

Stan frowns looking at Richie confused as he shook his head which pretty much told him not to ask. 

“Well, Bill and Mike will be here in the morning. So we should all be rested for that” Bev smiles getting up with Ben before going to their room. 

As Richie walks into their room finding Eddie putting Amelia’s suitcase on their bed to get her PJs, he sets her down before walking over to Eddie and kissing his temple. He went to get ready for bed first since he doesn’t take the longest. Amelia climbs onto their bed finding another queen sized one in the room. 

“Is this a hotel?”

“No, but the room kinda feels like that huh?” Eddie laughs a bit before handing Amelia her PJs as she waits for Richie to finish up. “Do you think you can sleep outside of your bed for a few nights?”

“Yeah daddy” Amelia smiles as Eddie started taking out her stuffed animals that she packed so she can arrange them on her bed however she wants. 

After getting settled for the night, Eddie walks out of the bathroom in his PJs which were just a tour shirt and shorts. He sees Richie laying in bed with Amelia as she flips through the book she brought. 

“Can I join you two?”

“Yeah! But papa’s reading this time” Amelia smiles scooting more into Richie so Eddie can join them. Eddie smiles watching Richie’s overly excited expression from what she called him grow even more. 

When reading the bedtime story was done, Richie put the book on her nightstand turning off the lamp before slowly getting out of bed with Eddie since she had fallen asleep in the middle of reading. Eddie climbs into their bed looking over at their little one, really wanting her to be theirs. Richie climbs in beside him putting his glasses on dresser by their bed. He lays back staring at the ceiling as Eddie rolls over adjusting himself holding Rich. 

“We should’ve just straight up adopted her after the first three months”

“We are going to adopt her Rich” 

“She’s going to be ours” Richie sighs moving himself to completely engulf Eddie in his embrace. 

——

Eddie...?

Richie sat up in a dark room, no windows, no door, and the only source of light was a lamp plugged into the wall resting on the ground. 

Eddie! 

Richie presses his fingers on his lips feeling them stitched closed. He frowns getting up but when he did, the room sank and the lamp hung by the socket like a loose thread. 

Where am I? Where’s Eddie? Amelia?

Little footsteps were heard and Richie looked around finding the foot prints be lit up. As they walk away from Richie it proved the room is much bigger. He follows the glowing footsteps as it soon became a person, in this case Amelia except her eyes were white and she wouldn’t stop hugging Eddie’s jacket on her person. Richie inches closer as she retracted herself and the white poured down her cheeks indicating tears. 

Amelia...

“Papa...did you and daddy stop loving me?”

No! We’ll never stop loving you! I love you with all my heart babe...

Amelia started balling as she screams angrily. Richie covered his ears to the banshee screaming. 

“YOU HATE ME! JUST LIKE THAT BAD MAN WHO HURT ME” She screeches as Richie immediately embraces her feeling her fight before crying even more. 

I love you

You’re my daughter....

I want you to be my daughter...

No one will ever hurt you again

I’ll protect you. 

I’ll protect you with all my life. 

Amelia?

Amelia....

Richie pulls away finding Eddie in his arms with the injuries from under Neibolt. He frowns grabbing Richie’s collar pulling him close to him. 

“You’ll hurt all of us”

——

Richie gasps sitting up in the bed realizing he was all alone in the guest room. He rubs his eyes feeling the tears starting to roll down his cheeks. He moves his hands taking a deep breath trying to think of something other than that dream but before he could, Amelia walks in with a bagel. She frowns seeing him quickly wipe away his tears. 

“Papa?” Amelia frowns running over to the side of the bed trying to climb up. 

“Come here little one” Richie smiles picking up Amelia and holding her close in his lap resting his chin on top of her head. “Is that bagel for me or are you saving it for later?” 

“For you!” Amelia immediately hands it to him as he happily takes it. “Are you okay papa?” 

“Yeah...just a nightmare..hopefully I didn’t sleep in long”

“Daddy said it’s almost ten when he had me come up here”

“Oh so you were going to wake me up?” Richie laughs a bit kissing the top of her head. “How were you going to do it?”

“Nudge you, Uncle Stan said to slap you”

“Of course he did” He rolls his eyes feeling Amelia hug his arms. “You okay little one?”

“Are you?”

“I am with you here”

“Then can we stay a while?” Amelia looks up watching Richie nod before resting his head on top of hers. She squeezed his arms in her embrace. “...until uncle Stan gets you?”

“Yes” Richie laughs a bit sniffling as he held her tight to his chest. He started to think about that nightmare again as it made him start crying over the fact. 

Amelia didn’t say a word as she held onto Richie hoping it made him feel better. It did and didn’t. 

Eddie was told by Stan the same thing Amelia was told, except he wasn’t going to be sweet and adorable when he was going to wake him up. He stops at the door looking in through the crack seeing Richie break down as he held their little one. Amelia looks up seeing Eddie as she wasn’t going anywhere. He pushes the door open walking in causing Richie to sit up straight letting go of Amelia. 

“Sorry. Guessing Stan the man wants me getting up or-“

“Or. You can take a minute” Eddie closes the door before climbing into the bed with the two nuzzling up beside Richie. “Just take a breather, love” he took his hand into both of his as Amelia did the same with his other while nuzzling close to him on his other side. 

Richie rests his head against Eddie’s as he rests his on Rich’s shoulder. Amelia leans against his chest staying in this embrace. She didn’t understand most of their feelings since she doesn’t know what may or may not happen. 

An hour went by and the final two losers finally arrived. 

“Finally you two are here” Stan jokes as Bill immediately scooped up his child from his hands. “Excuse me-“

“Oh please you live with her” Bill smiles holding Hope as she held onto his shirt. 

“Where’s the other little one?” Mike smiles as Eddie walks out of the spare with Amelia who immediately clung onto Eddie staring at Mike. “Amelia”

“How does he know my name...?” Amelia whispers to Eddie as he rolls his eyes picking her up. 

“Because we love talking about you” Eddie whispers back before laughing a bit. 

“How was flying over? Since you hate flying and it was her first time”

“I hated it. All three of us couldn’t sit together for a few good moments and for the first time of me flying with Richie, like I’ve been in a plane with him before but, he freaked out. He didn’t seem alright”

“Well Eddie, besides having kids to brighten our day, you gotta remember. This is the anniversary of your injury, Stan’s injury, our reunion, and the trauma some of us endured from it. I don’t want to be a downer. But it’s so easy to forget how others feel” Mike states as Richie leaves the spare finally dressed and comfortable. “Sorry if that was a lot to unload”

“No Mike it’s fine. I just. I don’t know” Eddie shrugs as Richie kisses the back of his head before walking into the kitchen. “I think there was more to it”

As Richie enters the kitchen he locks eyes with Bev who was hogging the coffee pot. He goes into the cabinet grabbing himself a cup and sliding it on the island over to Bev. 

“You want cream or something?”

“Or something”

“Okay spill” Bev pours coffee into his cup as Richie sat down on one of the bar stools. 

“I had a Uh nightmare”

“Okay?”

“It felt too real, even though IT is dead and shit. Just...” Richie frowns as Bev sat beside him sliding his coffee over to him. 

“You were caught in the dead lights love”

“Okay...and?”

“Nightmares never feel like how they used to be anymore” Bev frowns. “They’re intense and they feel more realistic than they’ve ever been. But since IT is gone, you know for the most part the gruesome shit won’t happen.”

“But the events might?”

“They might.”

“Has...it happened to you, besides..yknow”

“Yeah, before I got re-married. I had a weird one where Ben and I had a fight, and I asked for space because I thought he was going to hurt me. But that’s nothing like Ben. That’s my past creeping in. It scared me and he lived with his mom until I calmed down. He still took care of me with..the distance. He let Cosmo stay and keep me company. Stock up the fridge. Leave me flowers. He also left poems. He’s gotten a lot better since we were kids” Bev laughs a bit as she rests her hand on Richie’s back. “What I’m saying is, there’s a light in the darkness love. When something bad happens. It’ll work itself out for the better. And if it doesn’t, you can call me.”

“Would you come over?”

“Bitch. Of course” Bev smiles as Stan and Eddie both gave her a look when she realizes she said the B word in front of Amelia. “Hun. If you ever repeat that word. You’ll live with Cosmo”

“Cosmo?” Amelia looks confused as Bev got excited. 

“Come on, Cosmo is our German Shepherd” Bev smiles walking out to the back with Amelia as Stan joins them leaving Reddie in the kitchen. 

Eddie sat down beside Richie pulling him close to kiss him lovingly. Richie wrapped his arm around the small of his back keeping it there. He parts from Richie moving closer to him so he could rest his head on his shoulder. 

“As much as I love Beverly, I wish you’d talk about things with me more”

“I do talk to you Eds, I don’t keep you in the dark”

“Mm” Eddie sighs feeling Richie kiss the top of his head. 

“DADDY!” 

Eddie jolts out of his seat with Richie following shortly after. The two walk out finding Amelia throwing the ball for a rather giant German Shepherd. Eddie keeps forgetting how big that dog is but since there’s a child in his life, it’s makes him anxious wondering if he’ll knock her over. Richie on the other hand knew how to handle the situation by being a shield when Cosmo got jumpy, but Ben also took care of that. 

“You really had to get a German Shepherd man? Ever thought of a Pomeranian?”

“Isn’t that a little too soon with what Pennywise came as?”

“Please. Even if he didn’t. I’d still get a Pom”

“How’s Eddie gonna handle that?” Ben laughs. 

“Hypothetical for the most part” Richie smiles laughing as Amelia ran up to Eddie handing him the ball and once it was in his possession. 

Richie grabbed Amelia pulling her out of the way when Cosmo full on tackled Eddie. 

“Yeah. Not getting one after that” Ben couldn’t help but laugh. Richie set down Amelia before helping his husband up when Cosmo ran off with the ball. 

Amelia watches the two carefully as Richie brushes the grass off of Eddie. He smiles kissing his temple as Eddie continued to be pissed about what just happened. She has always been observant over the two, for millions of reasons. 


	13. The Old Memories [Pt. 1]

Mike walks out into the yard watching Amelia continue to play with Cosmo as Ben made sure he didn’t jump on her. Bill joins him after handing Hope back to Patty inside. He looks up seeing Mike smile and laugh to every little adorable thing Amelia did. Made him curious.

“They are lucky”

“Huh?”

“Richie and Eddie”

“I agree” Mike smiles watching Eddie pick up Amelia happily kissing her cheek. “Ever...wonder”

“Wonder about?”

“The future, more in-depth at least”

“Yeah..I do” Bill states feeling Mike wrap his arm around him kissing the top of his head. 

Amelia pointed over to the two making Bill look at Mike confused until Eddie set her down. She instantly ran over grabbing Mike’s leg to get his 100% attention. She instantly did just by being adorable. 

“Do you need something little one?” Mike smiles watching her bring her arms over her head wanting to be picked up. So he did and was careful. “Wanted to feel tall?”

“You’re taller than papa” Amelia states as Eddie started laughing after hearing that. 

“Wow. I feel betrayed” Richie pretended to take a shot to the heart making Amelia reach over for him feeling bad. “Come here. At least I’m your favorite right?”

Amelia gave Eddie a look only the two understood before nodding. Eddie looks over at Mike pointing at him indicating he’s the favorite. 

“Hey, guys come on” Bev calls out for everyone making Amelia slightly confused. 

Everyone settled into the living room as Richie and Eddie were talking about Amelia with Patty wondering if she can hang with Hope in their room while the losers be with themselves for the time being. They mainly catch up and talk about some heavy topics that a child shouldn’t be there for. 

“Amy, come on” Richie smiles watching Amelia take his hand before talking her to the bedroom where a napping Hope laid. “The adults are gonna be talking about a few scary things. Daddy and I know you don’t like hearing that stuff so you’ll be with Hope until it’s over okay?”

“...Is it gonna be long?”

“No, I promise” Richie smiles hugging Amelia before parting to be with this losers. 

Richie closes the door behind him walking into the living room sitting on the floor in between Bev and Bill, Eddie shared the couch with Mike and Ben, and Patty sat in the loveseat with Stan. He took her hand into his feeling her squeeze carefully. 

“We’re alive”

“That’s all that matters”

“We survived”

“Thank god”

“It still hurts” Eddie frowns feeling all eyes place on him as Richie looked at him with worry filled eyes covering his mouth to hold in the audible sound that comes from his sobs. “It hasn’t stopped hurting since the accident”

“You were impaled. You...were honestly one out of all of us who were closure to death and that’s coming from me” Stan frowns feeling Patty squeeze his hand tightly. “I...still feel awful you...had to pull me out”

“You’re alive that’s all that matters” Patty frowns resting her head on his shoulder as the tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Bev frowns moving away from the armrest of their loveseat sitting beside Richie pulling him into her arms. He gripped onto her back breaking down in her embrace. 

——

“Richie—! Hun-! Let the-“ Bev frowns being pulled back by Ben. 

“NO SHUT THE FUCK UP” Richie yells continuing to do chest compressions on Eddie even when the paramedics got him on the gurney. He didn’t stop because he was advised not to. 

Until they got to the hospital when they let the ER doctors take over. Richie felt his heart pound in his ears as he gripped his head kneeling to the ground pulling his person into a ball. A few nurses were worried that he was injured and Bill immediately pulled the nurses away with Mike when Richie sprung up in anger and tears feeling his heart pounding out of his chest and his own breathing become shallow. 

“He’s having a panic attack-“ Someone yells as Bev immediately brought herself in front of Richie grabbing his face to make him look at her to calm down. 

“WE GOT A HEARTBEAT” One of Eddie’s doctor’s yell as Richie looks over to the trauma room seeing them finally relax before getting ready to do the hard part. 

Richie looked back at Beverly giving her an even more worrisome look before feeling his body give out. 

“Rich-!” Bev panicked. 

——

What was happening in the living room tuned out what was happening in the bedroom. Hope started crying and Amelia panicked but it wasn’t on the outside. Her heart started pounding as she scans around the room before sliding off the bed. Instead of getting an adult, she grabbed the chair in the room moving it over to the portable crib and looking down at the crying baby. 

——

“YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HER” a figure yells at the four year old Amelia as she cowered when they yelled at her. 

Amelia walked over to a crib seeing a little bundle of joy comfortably sleeping. 

3am

The bundle of joy started balling and Amelia panicked stumbling out of her bed hitting the hard concrete floor. She got up pushing the stepping stool over to the crib and instead of picking up the baby, Amelia climbed into the crib bringing the baby into her arms. The baby cried until Amelia started crying as she hummed loud enough for the baby to hear. 

——

Amelia held Hope in her arms comfortably supporting her head. She was shaking when she held there baby in her arms. Amelia managed to get Hope out of the crib and on the bed, she helped support her head with a pillow in her lap. 

“I’m here....I’m...here” she kept repeating as Hope gripped onto her shirt calming down. 

After a moment, Patty walks in to check mainly on Hope but she cared for both of them. She frowns seeing Hope sleeping in Amelia’s arms as she was crying after a while. 

“Amelia honey...”

“She...she was c-crying” 

“I’ve got her, okay?” Patty took her daughter out of Amelia’s arms watching the little one start balling. “Do you want your daddies?” 

“P-Papa said...i-it won’t be l-l-long...”

“Oh honey, they are your daddies. You can always call them when you need it” Patty reassures holding her hand out after stabilizing Hope in her arm. “Come on, let’s go get them” 

Patty walks back into the room catching everybody’s attention. Stan got up to take Hope out of her arms as Richie and Eddie got up seeing Amelia still ball. 

“Pumpkin, what’s wrong...” Richie frowns maneuvering around the couch kneeling down watching her let go of Patty’s hand running into his arms. “Oh hun...” 

Eddie leans over the couch resting his hand on her head catching her attention. “Come on. Hand her to me” 

Richie instantly picked her up and handed her off to Eddie over the couch as she instantly koalas him. He sits on the couch with his legs cross crossed holding her protectively. 

“Rich come on.” Eddie gesturing with his head as Richie moves around climbing into the couch behind Eddie feeling him lean into him. “So much is happening...” 

Richie held Eddie in his arms as he held their little one. The three were protective of one another. 

——

Eddie gasps choking on the tube, freaking the fuck out of Richie sitting beside his hospital bed. His doctor and nurse came in to get the tube out and help him on oxygen to bring back his breathing on stable levels. 

“Welcome back Mr. Kaspbrak” The Doctor laughs smiling. A success. 

Richie gave him a look hearing the same pounding in his head. When the personnel left the two alone, Richie texted the losers telling them that he’s alive—they knew that but more as he can breathe on his own. As he set his phone down—

“Rich....”

“Eds-“ Richie shot back around getting up and closer to the hospital bed. He took his hand into his own watching Eddie cry. “Oh Eddie...”

“Y-Y.....You tol-told me...mm-“ Eddie groans forcing the bed to sit up. He grips onto his hand starting to tear up. “You told me...y-you loved me”

He heard what he said to his unconscious body....who would’ve thought...

Richie started crying feeling Eddie pull him. He sat down pulling the chair close and putting down the safety guard of the bed to be closer. Eddie let go of his hand grabbing his collar pulling him down to his head down in his lap. 

“I love you....”

Eddie started crying as he ran his hand through Richie’s hair. 

“I’ve..a-always loved y-you...” He laughs but it was painful and he used his free hand to hold his chest. 

Richie relaxes in his lap continuing to cry. 

——

“They are so perfect for each other” Patty whispers to Stan as the three were the only ones remaining in the living room. 

“Yeah, they are” 

“I hope they get to keep her...”

“What do you mean?”

“Well they are fostering to adopt, she’s the perfect little girl for them and they clearly want her...they better get it finalized”

“Before?”

“There’s a lot of hoops they are going to encounter Stanley. But if she’s just foster, she can be moved into a forever home that isn’t them. So for my sake?” Patty looks up at her loving husband. “They need a friend, not a competitive dad on who’s the cutest baby”

Stan smiles kissing his wife happily before parting and bringing her into his arms. 

“Hope still is the cutest”

“Of course. Because she’s ours” Patty smiles kissing his cheek. 

——

Patty walks up to the center taking a deep breath before opening the door. She headed to the front desk and before she even said his name...

“Babylove!” Stan cheers setting down his bag and embracing his wife. 

Patty sighs happily holding onto her love. She held him close and for dear life not wanting to ever experience that pain ever again. Stan held her close knowing she felt all kinds of things that night and doesn’t want to hurt her feelings or leave her.

Not again

——


	14. The Old Memories [Pt. 2]

“You guys want to watch something before turning it in? We can watch one of Bill’s movies”

“I’m down for that”

“The endings suck, besides. Amy can’t watch horror.” Eddie states as Amelia looks up from the third puzzle she was making but this time with Mike. 

“Well it’s almost her bedtime. We can put her down then watch” Richie kisses Eddie’s temple as he didn’t think much of that. 

Bev looks at Ben giving him a look as he looks to the other losers before standing up. 

“Uh. Can we say something first?”

“Of course Ben, what’s up?” Bill smiles as Richie looks over at Bev about to explode since Ben is taking the dramatic silence too real. 

“You’re pregnant” Richie blurts making Mike and Bill instantly look over to Bev. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m pregnant” Bev smiles. “I wanted to wait a little longer but-“

“Ah hell no. How did Richie guess that right off the bat?” Eddie questions as Richie quickly escorts himself out of the room. “Richie I swear to god she told you!”

“Eddie he’s better at keeping-“

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence babe” Ben states as Bill got up from where he sat running over and hugging the two. 

“More babies to spoil” Bill whispers as Bev laughs hugging her friend. Ben hugs the two watching Mike smile to himself before handing Amelia another piece. 

“Baby?”

“Yeah a baby” Mike smiles to Amelia as she puts the piece in the right place. “Little bundles of joy that cry whenever they need something. But god is it worth it”

“Do you have a baby?”

“No, but who knows what the future holds right?” Mike says calmly watching Amelia look over to Eddie with a bit of worry as she doesn’t say anything about it. 

Eddie frowns turning all of his attention back to the little one instead of scowling his husband. He slides down off the couch sitting beside Amelia as she leans against him continuing to work on the puzzle. 

Once it was time for Amelia to go to bed, Richie stayed with her until she fell asleep. Except this time it was hard. Amelia squeezed her tiger in her bed staring at Richie as he smiles. She quickly sat up setting her tiger down on the bed before crawling over the covers and leaning against Richie. 

“You don’t want me to leave huh?”

“No...”

“Okay, let me inform daddy before getting myself ready. Yeah?”

Amelia grabbed onto his arm when Richie tried to leave. He wasn’t going to be long but something must’ve been wrong if she’s acting this way. 

——

“Rich, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Super dandy Eddie Spaghetti”

“Ugh. Not my name but...seriously. This is her third week with us and you’ve cancelled every gig you’d get.” Eddie frowns watching Richie look into the living room from the door leading to the kitchen, watching Amelia do the little homework she has for a kindergartener. “I know you want her to be comfortable but what’s on your mind?”

“I don’t want to miss anything because even if she isn’t my kid yet, she’s MY kid. And it’s hard to think about how she got here.” Richie frowns leaning against the wall in the kitchen. 

Eddie frowns pulling Richie into his embrace holding his husband feeling him squeeze. 

“She’ll never be hurt again as long as she has us” He states feeling Richie rest his head on top of his. 

After a while, Eddie settled himself on one side of the couch catching up on a few work cases on his laptop as Richie settled on the other watching whatever Amelia was watching. She wasn’t paying attention for the most part but Finding Nemo got Richie’s undivided attention. His phone started ringing and Eddie nudged his thigh to answer it. 

“Fine fine” Richie got up to go take the call as Amelia immediately paused the movie. 

Eddie watches Amelia climb onto the couch when Richie got up taking his spot for the moment. He laughs a bit crossing his legs and resting his laptop in his lap watching Richie come back. 

“I didn’t cancel that time”

“Really? You have a gig coming up?”

“Yeah, this weekend” Richie walks around the couch spotting Amelia in his spot. “Did you wait for me to get up to take my spot?” 

Amelia didn’t answer and started to balance herself to stand on the couch holding her arms up. Eddie watches how confused Richie got, making him snicker to himself. She started making grabby hands toward Rich as he instantly scooped her up in his arms being koala’d by the child. Eddie smiles watching Richie go in awe with how adorable this child can be. He sat back down in his spot feeling Amelia shift to get comfortable and Richie couldn’t help but smile ridiculously. 

——

After the two got settled in for the night. Eddie snuggles up with Beverly on the main couch taking Ben’s spot completely but he sat on the ground leaning up against their couch. Stan and Patty took up the loveseat as Patty held a baby monitor in her hands just in case. Then Mike held Bill in his arms on the other side of the coffee table on the floor. 

The movie went on for a while and Bev looked up at Eddie seeing his upset expression. She sits up a bit making him adjust for them both to be comfortable. 

“I know I shouldn’t blab what Richie tells me...since he doesn’t do it when I say stuff. But this is important” Bev whispers to Eddie as he looks at her worried. “Richie told me about the nightmares he gets. Not exactly what are in them. But how realistic they are”

“Okay...I know he gets nightmares but where are you getting at?” He whispers frowning at where she’s getting at. 

“Just because ITs dead. Doesn’t mean we aren’t still affected”

“I know that”

“Babe, Richie was caught in the dead lights...” Bev reminds Eddie and he personally didn’t want to remember that experience but he remembers Bev’s experience. Instantly connecting the dots. 

“Why wouldn’t he tell me?”

“Well for starters...you weren’t in the dead lights. I was the only other to experience such and he has someone to somewhat relate. And another we all know you have your fair share of night terrors. They usually happen when your anxious and alone. He probably didn’t want to add”

“He’s my husband, he needs to tell me these things”

“Not to ease drop since, your whispering only became normal speech. Richie is probably the one who does this the most because we all do this...he internalizes a lot of his own emotions and problems, so no body else has to experience it” Bill states as Mike pauses the movie since this is becoming a discussion. 

“He’s always been that way Eds. But whatever he’s overly internalizing where he needs to talk about it? He goes to the person that relates to it the most. And with the dead lights. That’s Beverly.” Stan states as he gets smacked in the chest by Patty. “What?”

“From what you’ve told me about their relationship and the losers’ history. He went to you for almost everything. Including his feelings towards Eddie. He trusts you.” Patty looks at her husband to confirm and he did by nodding. “But there were a good few years where the two got into a relationship. Regaining a lot of trust and building trust in one another. Now they are married. I know I may not know how all of you act 100 percent, but they are married. They trust each other. He should go to his husband whenever”

“I can actually agree with Patty, the losers are my family but I would like my partner to come to me more. Unless well circumstances”

“Circumstances, Mike?” Ben questions. 

“I’m not ashamed to say that I’m in therapy because I’ve stayed in that hell for all 27 years while you guys went out into the world. I can talk to Bill about it. But I need to find the right words first. I’m no wordsmith here”

“But circumstances could also mean when we fight. We reach other to another” Ben states feeling Bev move beside him when Eddie was struggling to get out of the couch. 

“Eddie we can stop talking about it” Bill frownswatching Eddie just wave his hand wanting to process everything. 

“This is honestly my fault” Bev sighs resting her head against Ben’s shoulder. 

“Don’t stress yourself over it...okay?” Ben whispers to her feeling her squeeze his arm with her hand. 

“I’m not upset if you do go to your family made out of friends instead of me, Stan. It’s the feeling of being left in the dark is what’s killer” Patty adds before kissing his temple and getting up to turn in. 

As Eddie quietly enters their room he sees Amelia curled up in his spot on the bed. He carefully picks her up to move her over slightly so he can get in the bed. Once he was comfortable she stirred around nuzzling close to his person. Richie brought himself closer to them bringing them both into his embrace making Amelia shirt to be comfortable in the cuddle puddle. Eddie brushes his face against Richie’s to stir him awake a little bit to sneak in a kiss which made him happy for a brief moment before going back to sleep. 

——

Richie flinches awake to the sound of a monitor beeping. He sits himself up from the cold hard ground looking around at the darkness. 

“Hey”

He freezes looking up to a younger Eddie looking down at him. 

“You’ve gotten old”

“No shit”

“Are you where you want to be?”

“...”

“It’s okay to say no. Usually the answer is no”

“No”

“What’s the chain attached to?” Eddie asks walking to his side kneeling down and lifting a chain to where Richie looks up seeing a giant steel ball that says acceptance. 

“Shit...”

“I can fix that” An unfamiliar voice approaches and when the light shines on the person. 

It shows a much older maturer Amelia. She wore one of Richie’s your shirts under a dark blue flannel given to her as a gift from Bill. Her black skinny jeans and combat boots were a style choice helped by Beverly. Her hair was still kept short and she rocked the snake bites. Piercings approved by Richie but frowned upon by Eddie. But she eventually takes them out after college. She carried a bat, the same bat from the first time they took on the clown. 

“Who are you?”

“Amelia Kaspbrak-Tozier, but I’m cool with Amy”

“Wait wait wait. You’re my daughter?”

“Yeah little man. But when you’re much older of course” Amy states helping Richie up beforegetting a running start at the steel ball. 

“Amy-!” Richie exclaims watching Amy leap up swinging back and striking the ball as the force made it shatter. 

Richie with instinct wrapped himself around Eddie blocking him from getting hit by anything. When Richie retracts it shows the Eddie the moment before he was impaled. 

“Richie—“

“Shit” Richie frowns pulling himself away as Amy struts back but instead of being in the state she was, she was little again, wearing a black tshirt with pj bottoms and socks. 

The Amelia before they fostered her. 

The two approached Richie slowly as he stumbled on his footing falling down eventually. 

“The perfect world”

“Comes with acceptance”

“In most cases”

“Papa...” Amelia cries suddenly being struck with unknown force resulting in the injury she came into their home with. 

Eddie suddenly fell to his knees with his chest bleeding. “Richie...”

——

Old memories. Feel like nightmares. 

Richie gasps awake startling Eddie beside him as Amelia eventually moved back into her own bed. He pinches the bridge of his nose sitting up and instead of getting himself out of bed to take a breather. He felt Eddie bring himself up from the bed looking at his husband with worry. 

“Richie...?”

“Sorry...”

“You want to talk about it?”

“I uh...”

Eddie frowns getting out of the bed grabbing Richie shoes and tossing them at him before putting his shoes on. 

“Come on. Don’t wake her” He whispers exiting their room and Richie quickly but quietly followed shortly behind after putting his glasses and shoes on. 

The two ended up in the backyard as Eddie sits in the chair beside Richie’s. He watches him pet Cosmo as he was a happy dog to have friends outside to be with him. Five in the morning was normal for Eddie because of work, but Richie would usually sleep in. He kinda enjoyed being up this early. But not for the reason being. 

“You know how much I love you?”

“I do, do you know how much I love you Eds?”

“Prob not a lot with using that nickname” Eddie jokes catching a laugh from Richie. “I love you Rich. I want you to always know I will no matter what. Even if I’m the angriest person in the moment. I’ll love you through everything”

“Eddie, you’ve known for a long time that I’ll always love you unconditionally. But...is there a point to being out here?”

“Richie...I don’t want to lose Amelia”

“We aren’t going to. I can promise you that”

“Then can you be honest with me?”

“Always”

“Are your nightmares...involving me again?”


	15. Don’t Hold Back

Nightmares

Are

Nightmares

Nothing much else to say about them. Except when they involve your husband’s injury from years ago...you should tell him...

That when you feel anxious or depressed...or overwhelmed by what’s happening. The nightmares feel real, and that they’re back.

Involving more. Than just your husband. 

Richie started by answering with yes. They have come back. The thing about them are that they’re worse than before. They make reality all shaky and more unexpected. He then told Eddie about the conversation with Beverly, on how they feel real to a point that who knows what’s controlling them. 

The Deadlights. 

“A therapist wouldn’t understand if I’m being honest”

“Richie...how long?”

“Since this trip started. But it was mainly for the reason that we sort of talked about what happened. I thought I was going to lose you. Forever. My world was ending in my arms that day under Neibolt. Then...my career? Had to just fuck us” Richie frowns leaning back in his chair. “I’m proud. I’m not ashamed of who I am. I’m married to the love of my life and we are fostering an amazing little girl that we are trying to adopt. But why did paparazzi or hell an annoying teen with a camera phone have to take a picture of that and bring up the whole “straight” relationship that is fake?” 

“Beth will understand....at least I hope she will”

“Eddie. You have to be honest with me. You want me to come out publicly, so we wouldn’t have to be in disguise or uncomfortably apart in public”

“You’re right. But I won’t ever force you to do something that you’re not ready to do. Just because you’ve spent years trying to capture the truth about yourself. Doesn’t mean you’re going to be ready in a second.”

“You were”

“Richie. I was in a loveless marriage to a woman that reminded me of my mother. Something you and everyone pointed out when I was filing for divorce. I never fully grasped what I was back then. I never completely understood what it meant to be in love or in a relationship because I thought being pushed around and baby’d was the way it went. Until I came back to Derry. Seeing you. Seeing...everybody. Taking it all in. The love I got from you and the losers. Was the love I’ve always needed.” Eddie states watching Cosmo move over to him for attention. He started petting the dog feeling a weight lift for the moment. “You are loved. No one is going to hate you except yourself if you keep thinking a certain way. The future is ours. Your career is a huge block in the way of having what we want. It’s not your fault. It’s how business goes. The world is full of assholes”

“....and I’m one of them” Richie frowns catching the worried look from his husband to turn slightly annoyed. But he understood what he means. 

“I love you Rich, and I know you’ll do the right thing. Not just for me” Eddie states getting up from his chair making Cosmo move back, he walks over to Richie’s chair climbing into his lap feeling his husband’s arms embrace him. 

“You’ll love me even if you hate me?”

“Nothing will ever stop me from loving you Richie”

Nothing. 

When the trip was over and the three have flown back home. They got paperwork two weeks after the trip, to fill out and go through a different checklist when it came to adopting Amelia. Richie scheduled a meeting with his manager to change the game but before the meeting, he had a show. A show Eddie is going to watch from home as he’ll let Amelia watch as well. But cover her ears during some things. 

This show...was going to have an ending for the books. 

“Going to say goodbye before you drive to an annoying sound check then eventually your live show?” Eddie asks Richie who was getting dressed for the show. 

“I’m going to kiss my husband and hug my child before going”

“She’s not ours yet”

“I know, but she will be” Richie states putting the blazer on before bringing Eddie close to his person kissing him lovingly. 

The two break apart from each other when hearing a high pitched scream. Amelia ran into their room after getting scratched by the cat, she tugs Richie’s blazer for his help. 

“Did you pull his tail or was he just being a butt?” Richie asks picking up Amelia and fucking Gizmo really latched on. She got a few bleeding scratches but nothing they can’t fix. 

“Maybe we should get rid of the cat” Eddie states going to get the first aid kit as Richie and Amelia shared an exchange of “no we aren’t getting rid of the cat” cats are sometimes assholes. 

After putting anti bacterial spray on the cuts and putting superhero bandaids, Amelia latched onto Richie crying when it was time for him to go. He was standing by the front door when she acted this way. 

“Amy I’ll be back before you know it”

“He’ll stick tuck you into bed sweetheart” Eddie rubs circles on her back to soothe her, she didn’t want to let go and Richie for sure didn’t either. 

Richie held her tightly as she gripped onto his shirt. 

“Come on Hun” Eddie says calmly as Amelia finally lets go of Richie watching his upset expression stay. She immediately wanted to be set down and she got what she wanted. 

Amelia ran quickly upstairs to grab something as Richie pulled Eddie close to him kissing him lovingly. Eddie parts smiling holding his face in his hands. 

“You know you’ll be amazing” 

“I think I’m gonna need another kiss before I go”

“Mhm...” Eddie laughs before kissing his husband once more before being interrupted by Amelia running downstairs. 

The two part as Amelia latched onto Richie’s leg to catch his attention waving her stuffed tiger up. Richie took it into his hands giving her a confused look. 

“Good luck charm!” Amelia cheers as Richie was about to consume her in his arms again when Eddie stopped him knowing damn well he’s not going to his show if he does. 

“You can hug her and hold her when you get back. Now go!” Eddie laughs picking up Amelia holding her close as Richie kisses Eddie once more before kissing Amelia’s cheek. 

After leaving Eddie looks at Amelia smiling. 

“He’s going to be jealous that I get you all to myself for a couple hours” Eddie smiles watching Amelia rest her head on his shoulder comfortably. “Let’s get some snacks ready before his show goes live. Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Amelia smiles as Eddie always loves the little one’s smile carrying her into the kitchen. 

After the sound check and letting the crowd in, Richie stood on the side line looking at his phone for a moment. 

Eds: WOW a big stage...bright lights...to totally HAVEN’T been there before. You’ll do great Rich. Live television just gets broadcasted to a larger audience. Okay yeah that doesn’t help anxieties. Whatever. I’m sorry love...break a leg I love you  ❤️

Well you look like yourself

Richie stepped out onto the stage waving to the crowd and shooting finger guns toward the camera men. 

“Wow. Who woulda thought that my dumbass landed on live television? I hope I don’t fuck this up—shit can we cut that?” Richie smirks catching a few laughs. 

But you're somebody else

“Now like I wouldn’t be here without all of you, but can I give a shout out to My Losers real quick?”

Eddie laughs as Richie waves to the camera making a fool of himself. Amelia looks over at Eddie confused. 

“Losers?”

“All those people you met...we are a family but when we were kids we were called Losers so we took it in and we’re called The Losers Club”

“That’s a little weird” Amelia laughs a bit catching a smile from Eddie. 

Only it ain't on the surface

Richie’s manager’s Evan watched from the sidelines as he had a tablet in his hands checking the ratings. They updated as the show went on. He cringed every so on with a few of the jokes that were Richie’s. 

“Fucker” Evan frowns flipping through the screen seeing offers for the man. “Hm.” 

Well you talk like yourself

No, I hear someone else though

“From the looks of the time and my angry faced manager, I should be wrapping this show up right? But nah. I got a few more things to say” 

Evan clenches the tablet looking out at the stage taking his phone out and calling someone.

Now you're making me nervous

Eddie sat up a bit on the couch waiting for Richie to get to it but his phone started buzzing. He quickly grabs it checking. 

Beth: Is Richie’s manager named Evan?

You were the better part

Of every bit of beating heart that I had

Whatever I had

“So the rumors are kinda true...I’m married” Richie laughs a bit catching a few strange squeals from those kinda fans. “Yeah...except all the jokes about my girlfriend aren’t completely true. Because Y’know he would be upset if I continue to tell a lie”

“Fucking Tozier” Evan hands off the tablet to a tech hand before trying to shut things off. 

“Now you know. No more secrets. I’m not afraid anymore of who I am.” Richie smiles catching a surprising positive outcome thinking he was about to get some hate. But he knew Evan wasn’t going to take it. 

I finally sat alone

Pitch black flesh and bone

Couldn't believe that you were gone

Eddie got up from the couch taking his phone and immediately calling Richie once he walked off the stage ending the show. He wanted to tell him personally that he was proud of him but when the call didn’t go through...he knew something didn’t go right. 

“Papa, it’s not over” Amelia states as Eddie walks back into the living room watching behind the stage footage being taken. 

“You do what I plan Tozier”

“It’s the element of surprise Evan and I’m not about to pretend what goes on in my personal life any longer”

“You have no fucking idea what hole this is going to put you in” 

“Get with the program Evan. I don’t get your fucking issue—“

Amelia frowns watching the tv turn off as Eddie frantically called Beth. She looks at Eddie starting to worry making her slightly anxious. 

Bill: Rich. Why?

Mike: I understand that congratulations are in order but the violence? Hopefully she sees it as his fault. He did start it. 

Bev: Have you called Eddie? Hun?

Ben: Rich? You’re not answering anybody, what’s going on?

Shit....


	16. Heartbreaker

“Their adoption is still being under observation. They were getting close to finalizing it. Now they are going to need a full wash through but I can’t have her be there” Beth states collecting what she needs from her office as her assistant follows her going through groups on her tablet. 

“Ma’am, Richie Kaspbrak-Tozier didn’t start it. Not that I’m excusing the violence that has happened but he didn’t even retaliate. He was the receiving end. This doesn’t—“

“The protocols are fucked up. As much as I don’t want to take that little girl out until they get re-evaluated, the system says otherwise. Now, is there a room available at any of the homes?”

“There’s one at the Avery Group Home, but Amelia would be the youngest they have ever taken”

“Call them, inform them of the minor details and that I’ll be there within the hour with her”

“Ma’am—“

“What?”

“This is only going to hurt them” 

“Well, if my boss didn’t know about his show and didn’t see. Then that’s a different story. But it’s not my choice” Beth frowns grabbing her coat and making her way out. 

As Beth makes her way to her car, she took her phone out to call Eddie to tell him what is happening. But she needed a minute. A minute to collect her thoughts tying them to an end before calling Eddie. 

Bill: Richie!

Bev: This is not the time for your fucking phone to die!

Ben: Fuck. 

Mike: Someone text Eddie. Or call him. Fuck. No wait. I’ll just go over there

Bev: Mike. 

Stan: Rich. We support you. But we just. What the fuck? Do you have any idea what just happened and how it may affect your life currently? Step up Rich. We aren’t kids anymore. 

Richie didn’t ignore the texts on purpose. He’s been home. He got home after getting his ass handed to him by his ex-manager and now by his husband. One only bringing valid reason. He got home when Beth got there, collecting Amelia’s things as the little one held onto Eddie for dear life. 

“It...it wasn’t even my fault. I didn’t even retaliate...how could the system be this cruel?” 

“Mr. Kaspbrak-Tozier, until we do another...background check and home study. She’ll be out of your home” Beth frowns as Richie handed her Amelia’s bag along with her stuffed tiger. 

Eddie gave Beth a look of disappointment continuing to hold Amelia like his life depends on it. It does. Richie may be the love of his life, but Amelia brought the light in it. She hasn’t stopped crying since Beth arrived and when it was time to go, it was a difficult process since she was already latched onto him. 

“I don’t wanna go....I don’t wanna” Amelia cries breaking both of their hearts. Eddie squeezes her gently before loosening the grasp as he looks her dead in the eye. 

“You’ll be back...very soon. Okay? I promise. I really do promise” Eddie reassures holding her up with one arm and wiping away her tears with his free hand. 

“Daddy...” Amelia frowns as Eddie rests his forehead against hers taking in the moment before setting her down. 

Richie knelt down to her level holding his hand out for her as Amelia took it starting to ball again. He couldn’t help it starting to cry himself. 

“I’m sorry little one...”

“...he’s mean papa” Amelia frowns squeezing his hand the best she could as Richie kisses the top of her head. 

“Come on Amelia, we gotta go” Beth held her hand out as Amelia retracts herself from Richie giving him a disappointing look before taking her hand. “Eddie, we discussed what you two need to do. I’ll be in touch” she states taking Amelia out of their home. 

Once the door closed Richie looked over at Eddie watching him give his husband an angered look but the tears streaming down his cheeks said otherwise. 

“I...I’m. So conflicted.” Eddie states with so much aggression in his tone which startled Rich. “I love you. But I fucking hate you.”

“Eddie I didn’t-“

“STOP. I KNOW” Eddie snaps retracting himself when Richie tried to hold his husband. “I’m just. You’re out. To the public. I don’t have to worry about losing her because of your fame and stardom. But—FUCK RICHIE. we know better...YOU KNOW BETTER. I love you. But we both knew how fucking homophobic Evan is. Yeah we couldn’t have predict him being that way—-But FUCK. JUST FUCK” Eddie couldn’t get the words out, the right words at least. He was angry. He wasn’t going to force Richie to do anything he wasn’t uncomfortable with doing. It was his choice to come out right then and there. On live television. But it was live television. Of course idiot camera men would capture what would happen AFTER the fact. They couldn’t have seen that coming. Evan wasn’t violent from before. But....shit. 

“Eddie...”

“Rich. I can’t. I need....I’m calling Mike” Eddie frowns taking his phone out and dialing his friend’s number as he headed upstairs to pack a bag. 

“Can’t you just stay here? I’ll sleep on the couch I’ll do what you ask of me—“

“BRING HER BACK” Eddie snaps from the stairs as Richie frowns feeling that weigh on him. “Please...just respect me and my space...” 

As Eddie sets down a suitcase on his bed, a whole other wave of emotions hit him bringing him to his knees and balling into the bed. All he wanted was a perfect life. Or close to perfect since most of the time that’s just a useless word. 

His mom broke him. 

Myra used him. 

He almost died. 

He moved across the country. 

Started over.....

With the man he loves. The man that was afraid of himself for years, him being a reason to be himself...

Eddie is proud that Richie broke down that personal wall and stepped out in the light...being him as he wants to be. The outcome was unpredictable. Hell is unpredictable. 

Richie opens the door to Mike catching his angered expression. Eddie clearly told everyone since his phone died during the show. The two shared an exchange as Richie hands Mike Eddie’s jacket, the one Amelia wore. She left it...and Richie knew Eddie would want it and since he’s staying with Mike and Bill, and he clearly doesn’t want to talk to him....he’s having Mike give it to him. 

Mike’s expression relaxed looking at Richie now with concern carefully grabbing his chin. 

“Your manager...really did a number on you”

“Ex manager...”

“Right. You better put ice on it. As much as...there is a lot of emotions in the air. You know very well...he wouldn’t want to see you hurt for long” Mike frowns watching Richie nod hearing what he’s saying as he looks down at his feet thinking. 

Eddie finally made it downstairs looking at Mike giving him a reassuring smile but before he left with Mike....he walked over to Richie resting his hand on his cheek frowning. Richie rests his hand over his looking down at him trying to hold it in. Not wanting to say anything more to make him more upset with him so he let the silence speak for him. Eddie pulls away walking passed Mike on his way out as Mike waves Rich off before leaving with him. 

Before Richie can have a thought to himself, his phone started ringing knowing it’s not anyone important to him. 

But it became important. 

“The guest room is always set up. But if you need anything you can call for one of us. There’s a towel in the bathroom for you and I make coffee every morning all I ask is for you to rinse the mug when you’re done....but again. If you need anything. We are down the hall” Bill reassures as he said that all in one breath taking his leave when Eddie sat down on the bed. 

Mike frowns watching Bill go before setting down the jacket right beside him. Eddie frowns taking a handful of it as he started to tear up again. 

“Oh Eddie...” Mike brought himself beside his friend resting his hand on his back rubbing circles to calm him. But they just kept coming....

“I love her....she’s my daughter. I don’t care what...what anybody says. She’s my daughter. She means the world to me...and that fucking...” Eddie frowns stopping himself knowing he shouldn’t blame Richie. He shouldn’t. 

It was sudden. 

Too sudden....

Richie lays down in his empty bed wide awake trying not to think about it too much but he couldn’t. He misses Amelia...misses Eddie. 

——

“You’ll love me even if you hate me?”

“Nothing will ever stop me from loving you Richie”

——

Something...

Something. 

Richie sat up pulling the blanket off of him onto the floor before getting up and walking toward Amelia’s room. He spotted Gizmo laying on her bed and he looked like he’s been there since she left. Rich enters her room as Gizmo wasn’t in the mood to treat Richie like an ass so he didn’t hiss at him when he walked in. Richie sat on the bed taking a minute to take it all in as Gizmo got up crawling into Richie’s lap knowing he needs the attention more than him. 

“I fucked up...I...don’t really know how I can fix this”

Time. 

Time will. 


	17. Los(v)er [Pt. 1]

Week One

“Richie Tozier! Just the man I wanted to see” A man on a suit stands up from his desk as Richie steps in wishing he didn’t arrange this meeting but he just lost a manager and needs a few one. 

Opportunity came up the same night. Terrible timing. 

“How’s the shiner?”

“Really?”

“Sorry sorry! That Evan guy is the worse in the business that I’m sorry you had to deal with him for a number of years.”

“It’s whatever. I lived and learned” Richie laughs rolling his eyes before checking his phone again. 

Nothing. 

“So! Because of what Evan did he became blacklisted and now you’re on the market”

“God. That doesn’t sound bad” 

“It’s not because I’m lucky to be the first to catch yeah but you already got a number of opportunities Evan seems to not have you pursue. I’d like to change that”

“Well. Uh. I’m gonna need your name” Richie and the man exchange as he held his hand out. 

“Kingsley”

Rich: Eddie

Rich: It’s been a week

Rich: Can we talk?

Eddie stares at his phone before turning it off as he was too invested on getting everything settled in order to bring Amelia back. 

Richie frowns seeing no response as he stood outside of the office wishing he’d fully quit. But the cigarette he brought up to his lips said otherwise. 

What is Eddie going to think of this one...

Week Three

A few hours pass as Richie steps into their empty home after a gig thinking he was going to be alone, but the light in the kitchen said otherwise. He closes the door setting down his keys and jacket before going into the kitchen finding Eddie at the table going through a bunch of paperwork. 

“What’s...why do you smell like cigarettes?”

“Damn. What are you, a bloodhound? Plus. It’s LA. Who doesn’t smoke?”

“Well I thought you stopped” Eddie sighs putting all of his things together picking up Amelia’s binder that was left there. “I have to go return this...”

“Return where?”

“Where the fuck do you think?!” Eddie snaps pinching the bridge of his nose. “I need a fucking ride there and back to Bill’s”

“You’re going to have to give me the address”

“You’re going to have to give me the address...fucking I KNOW” He wasn’t in the mood as Richie took the upper hand on his own part, but dropping it and just doing what was asked. 

After driving for a while, Richie stops when Eddie’s GPS says that they have arrived. Eddie reaches into the back seat grabbing the binder giving Richie a worried look. He looks over to the group home seeing Beth step out of the house along with the mother of the home. 

“Stay here please”

“Of course...” Richie frowns watching Eddie step out of the car walking over to the steps handing the mother the binder. 

“Thank you so much Edward”

“It’s Eddie...please”

“Okay, Eddie. Well this will help plenty. Have a good night” The mother smiles heading back inside as Beth gave Eddie a worried look seeing the worry and stress written all over him. 

“If you’d like. We can set a meeting next month to discuss the adoption process. But you’ll both need to be there” 

“I know, I know...Just-“

“Eddie. I...off record” Beth frowns sitting on the steps gesturing him to sit with them. “From what I saw, and what has been recorded. Richie didn’t start it and he should press charges against his ex-manager. But that’s completely up to you. Yes this incident did cause a red flag, but it’s one that just need to have a few checks and balances before giving you both what you want. She loves you and will always. So for me, don’t worry about it. Let me do my job and you two do your part. Then Amelia will be back home” she says rubbing circles on his back before standing up and waving at Richie in the car. “Goodnight Eddie” 

“Goodnight Beth” Eddie frowns standing up when Beth walked over to her car. 

Richie watches Beth from the car before looking down in his lap texting his new manager confirming that he can do the special. He looks over at Eddie when he came back to the car. 

“So. Tell Me”

“Tell you...what?”

“Is this Kingsley bitch another Evan or what”

“No, he’s not. He’s honestly much better than Evan”

Eddie sighs with relief leaning his head against the window. 

Week Five

Eddie drops his suitcase by the door resting his suit jacket on the coat rack for a moment. Richie kept the house clean, which was surprising. Gizmo watched Eddie from the stairs waiting for him to acknowledge his existence and once he did, he bites his hand. 

“You little fucker. Did Richie even fucking feed you?”

Gizmo stared at Eddie before meowing loudly as he ran somewhere. He didn’t stop until Eddie followed him. 

“You’re annoying like Richie. But a bitch” Eddie frowns making his way upstairs before finding Gizmo scratching Amelia’s door. “Stop I’m not going to paint the door” he picked up Gizmo hearing him growl which is only a ticking time bomb to get his ass scratched to hell. He sets him down away from the door before opening it to see what was wrong but the room was made again. 

Eddie walks into the room finding Amelia’s tiger placed in front of her pillows. He picks it up before sitting on the side of the bed. 

“You smacked Richie awake with Tiger once...it was cute and funny” Eddie frowns squeezing the plushie. 

Richie finally comes home seeing Eddie’s stuff on the floor and coat rack. He headed upstairs finding Eddie in Amelia’s as he steps into the room catching his attention. 

“I thought I was gonna be alone cleaning for a week. But yknow. You actually kept the upkeep”

“I’m more than just a comedian and a piece of ass” Richie jokes sitting beside him. “Besides. It was only meant to be two weeks. I finished filming and it’s meant to be raw for the most part”

“Raw” Eddie scoffs laying back staring at the ceiling. “It’d be funny if you won’t a golden globe for a stupid comedy sketch”

“Hey you love my stupid comedy”

“Yeah yeah. I know. But it’d be hella stupid if you won an award for it”

“Hella?”

“Shut up”

“Okay” Richie smiles looking down at his husband as Eddie found himself staring at Richie while holding the stuffie. He soon sat up setting the Tiger down before getting up holding his hand out. “What?”

“Just take it” Eddie waited until Richie took his hand, to pull him out of her room close the door behind him after they stepped out. 

“What do you have planned Eddie Spaghetti?”

“The fact that I’m not annoyed hearing that. Should clearly tell you something” Eddie states grabbing his collar pulling him into their bedroom pushing him onto the bed. 

“Shit. What are you about to do?”

“Just shut up” Eddie climbs into his lap feeling Richie place his hands on his thighs watching Eddie snake his arms around his neck. “I just”

“Yeah?”

“Even if you took care of the house—have you take care of yourself? Besides the cig thing...”

“I dropped that after the third week. And yeah. I’ve been taking care of myself” Richie snuck in a kiss from Eddie as he waited a good month to do that. 

Eddie felt his face heat up as Richie moved his hands to his ass. He moved his arms to push Richie forcefully onto the bed giving him a stern look. 

“Took my chance. Guess I lost a second one”

“No. No you didn’t” 

Week Ten

“Your comedy sketch was fucking ridiculous” Mike laughs handing Richie a box of King books to restock. “Can’t believe you called it “Always Been Trashmouth” but at least there’s more to just comedy in it.”

“I’m just glad Netflix gave me the opportunity. Said they’ve been meaning to for a while but Evan never took it up”

“What a prick” Mike states pushing the cart of more restock as Richie follows with his box. “Did Eddie see it?”

“I don’t think he’s ever going to”

“Why? Cuz he hates your stuff or?”

“Or—he’s been avoiding stuff that has a lot of language. As much as that sounds weird. It’s only for the home visit this afternoon”

“Wait. Shouldn’t you be there preparing and shit then? Why help me out here?”

“You’re family. I gotta help family out as much as I can because they do it for me. Besides. Beth wanted updated records for me and didn’t need me to be there when she scopes the house again. Just needs Eddie to give her the records and show her around”

“Hasn’t she been there a number of times?”

“Yep but yknow”

“Protocol” Mike laughs before having Richie set his box down. “So. Remember how I want to get engaged to Bill?”

“Yeah? Haven’t done that yet Mikey?” Richie laughs as Mike rolls his eyes taking out a few of the books after opening the box. “What’s holding you back?”

“Bill’s book tour and the fact that he proposed to me—“

“WAIT—Huh?? Say that first before the tour! Did you say yes?”

“Of course I did! But yknow. I opened my big mouth”

“That’s not like you” Richie states helping him out as Mike rolls his eyes. 

“I told him we can’t get married before his tour and he got mad at that. I don’t...want to elope. I want to celebrate. Invite my friends. Invite his family.”

“Yeah I gotcha. Man. Bill is gonna have to live with that. All I wanted to do was elope because I’m an impatient fucker. So was Eddie but we took into consideration” 

Mike gave Rich a look indicating that he wanted to finish the conversation and so he did. 

Stressful hm. 


	18. Los(v)er [Pt. 2]

“You really had to crash the home visit Bill?” Eddie snaps closing the front door after sending Beth off. “I get that you love talking to me. But seriously! FIVE MINUTES BEFORE SHE LEFT”

“Sorry E-E-Eddie! I j-just—“ 

Eddie frowns walking over to his friend grabbing his shoulders. Bill stops himself realizing he’s panicking only internally and it’s coming out in his speech. 

“Take a minute. Seriously. What’s wrong with us Losers and panicking every damn second” Eddie tried to joke but it was a bit serious. He gestures him to sit before going to grab them waters from the fridge. 

“I asked M-Mike to marry me”

“And?” Eddie handed Bill a water before sitting beside him as Bill reaches into his pocket tossing him the ring box. “Oh he said...no?”

“No, he just. Gave it back to me. Saying we can get married after my book tour”

“But he won’t wear the ring?”

“That’s n-not the point”

Eddie frowns leaning back into his couch waiting for Bill to say his thought but he couldn’t stop thinking personally about it. 

“My career wasn’t so...consuming. O-Or I tried to let it not b-be...” Bill frowns sinking into the couch as Eddie felt useless since he would only know Mike’s side. But...

“It takes time to get used to a career that became demanding. You have fans and they wait patiently for content. Sometimes it’s provided and sometimes it’s not. You’re providing for your fans. But for the sake of your future husband. What are you providing him besides months of not being there? Not being around...” 

“Eddie...I d-didn’t trigger anything d-d-did I?”

“No, I guess I triggered myself. But Rich did tours when we didn’t have a child around. He didn’t want to when we did, still doesn’t when we technically can get her back any moment. It’s just. Bill it’s marriage. I’m dedicated to Rich as he is to me. We dedicated to Amelia. The thing is that I was blind to was, I was trying to force Richie to do something so that it wouldn’t affect our little one. It didn’t. The only thing that did was his ex manager. Caused violence and even if he didn’t retaliate...when we both know Richie has all the power to do so...he didn’t. For the sake of Amelia. He sacrificed for her and me...resulting in this whole mess.”

“Oh Eddie I-“

“No. Shut up. Before you say sorry of any kind. I shouldn’t have unloaded that on you when you came to me to vent. I love you Bill and I love Mike. The side I see the most is Mike because I’ve been there. But the thing about Mike is...he’s willing to wait to celebrate. Because it’s something worth celebrating. It’s the man you love. Shouldn’t you celebrate with all you got? And like. I don’t mean materialized. I mean-“

“I get what you mean...thanks Eddie”

Week Eighteen 1/2

“Baby mama shouldn’t be carrying the heavy stuff” Richie states taking the box of gifts Bev had gotten for everyone out of her hands. 

“Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m useless”

“But because your pregnant. You keep forgetting to take care of yourself. The doc said not to carry heavy items” Ben adds wrapping his arms around her resting his head on top of her head. 

“I-“

“Don’t argue Bev. It’ll only stress you more” Eddie added shooting her a smile before helping Richie put the presents under the tree. 

“I am being tagged teamed!” 

“Beverly. Be grateful you don’t have to deal with Stan and his over protectiveness. To the degree he is with me” Patty smiles as Hope walked on her toes while her mother held her hands. “Just wait till you have your little one. Then all of your attention will be on them” 

Bev smiles at how adorable Hope is with Patty as she couldn’t help but pick up her little one. Bev hasn’t left Ben’s attention the entire time she held Hope in her arms, but it got him excited for their own. 

Richie couldn’t help but watch them interact with Hope as it made him think of Amelia of course. Eddie pulled him out of his thoughts by moving him toward something. He looks at his husband as he continued to position them both. 

“Eds what are you doing”

“My business”

“Okay—You’re not a dog—“

“I will actually kick your ass” Eddie states as he continues to pull Rich toward him. 

“Language Eds, there’s a child present” Richie teases as Eddie rolls his eyes knowing Hope wouldn’t repeat it or even process it since she’s currently repeating words Stan would say. 

“Can you just move here” He pulled Richie again until he finally got to the right spot. “Okay now look up”

“You’re really confusing me here Eds” Richie laughs looking up the the mistletoe above him. “Oh you sly dog” he smiles looking down as Eddie grabs his face pulling him down more before kissing his husband. 

Mike watched the two from the door frame leading into the kitchen. He moves back into the kitchen catching Bill’s attention from his plating. 

“If you want to elope. We can. But I’d like to at least celebrate with our friends” 

Bill stops what he was doing before moving around the island and taking Mike’s hands into his. 

“No”

“What?”

“I don’t want to elope anymore...”

“Oh...does that-“

“No! I. I want to celebrate. I want to give you the celebration that you want. Hell. The one I want to have a say in” Bill laughs a bit with Mike. He felt Mike release his hands before taking his face into them. 

“You’re not doing this because I want to wait are you?”

“No, but you are right on one thing. That this is something worth celebrating”

Mike smiles kissing his fiancé loving as Bill stood on his tippy toes so Mike wouldn’t have to bend down. 

Week Eighteen 2/2

“Family day?”

“Family day”

“Can you explain this?”

“Well. Since Amelia is your family and your adoption is going through processing. The group home mother, said it would be okay for you two to come for Family Day. Since most group homes are foster kids that were removed from homes for further inspection, juvenile kids that need to relearn what it’s like to be in a home, and the general foster kids. More specifically teens. Some have families that are foster or biological. But for Amelia. It’s you two. And it would be a pleasant surprise”

Richie gave Eddie a worried look thinking this is their final goodbye. Eddie didn’t want to admit that he thought the same, have to be positive through it all. She’ll be in their home soon...

Soon. 

The two found themselves standing outside of the group home watching the mother open the door with a smile. Eddie held his jacket close as Richie held Amy’s stuffie. She moves out of the way letting them in as the first thing they noticed were all the families reuniting with their kids and guardians. 

“I’ll go get Amelia” She smiles leaving the two after closing the door. 

“Is it weird that I’m nervous?”

“She was brought here a week before her birthday. We missed her turning 7”

“Oh Eddie. Don’t think too much about it”

Easier said than done. But once Amelia ran down the stairs leading to the main room, she locked eyes with Eddie and sprinted toward him as he knelt down at the right moment embracing their little girl. 

“I missed you daddy!” She cries as Eddie started to as well. 

Richie instantly brought himself down bringing them both into his arms as Amelia grabbed onto his shirt. 

“I missed you too Papa”

“You have no idea how much we missed you pumpkin” Richie states as Eddie hasn’t stopped crying while holding her. 

Amelia pulls a bit back holding Eddie’s face in her tiny hands wiping away his tears as they fell. She didn’t stop until he stopped crying. 

“God I feel like I look stupid” Eddie laughs as Amelia hugs him again not letting go this time. “I missed you so much...”

After a little while Amelia sat outside in the backyard with Richie drawing at the picnic table while Eddie talks with her guardian. She wore Eddie’s jacket and this time he told her to keep it, she handed Richie a pen to draw a bit with her and he did. 

“Do you like waiting here...? You’ll be home soon. I promise” Richie says calmly watching her squeeze her tiger for a moment. 

“Promise?”

“I do” Richie smiles as Amelia smiles at him before continuing to draw. 

Richie looks up locking eyes with Eddie as he finally joins the two. He sits beside Amelia watching her draw Gizmo, at least she remembers the demon cat that only loves her. He gave Richie a worried look, bringing an unsettling feeling return in his chest. But the two kept smiling for the little one. 


	19. Her Home [END]

“Why did Bev send these?”

“Because she’s pregnant and her motherly instincts with Amelia is being expressed toward us. Even if she’s not here” Eddie frowns. 

“Yet” Richie reassures before opening the box to find onesies and more clothes for Amelia. “Can you imagine how fashionable Ben and Bev’s kid is gonna be?”

“I do, from when we got pictures of what Bev sent Patty and Stan for Hope” Eddie pulls out one of the onesies seeing a sugar glider. “Is this a rodent...?”

“Yeah, I think.” Richie took it into his hands examining it as his phone started ringing. 

“Rich”

“Hm?”

“Your phone”

“What?”

“Never—fuck off” Eddie takes his phone answering it. “Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier....no this is Richie’s phone he’s just lazy to answer it...what? Wait.” He covers his phone. “Richie why didn’t you call this bitch back?”

“Which one?”

“The Emmy nomination guy!”

“Because I don’t want to go to the awards”

“You fucker—“ Eddie held his phone back up to his ear. “He’ll be there.”

“Eddie!”

“No I won’t be going with him. But he will be there. I. Promise.” Eddie ends the call getting an annoyed look from Richie. “What! You shouldn’t miss this because of your own personal shit against award ceremonies”

“It’s a nomination for a Netflix special, it’s very unlikely that I’ll get anything” Richie sighs taking out the other two onesies. “I’m a comedian and it’s a comedy special. It’s very unlikely. Also. This is a sugar glider” he handed Eddie’s onesie back. “They are like a flying squirrel”

“Why did she get me this one?”

“Because-“

“Don’t”

“You’re a pipsqueak”

“You just want to die”

“Before the ceremony? Yes”

“Richie!” Eddie face palms before folding the onesie and the other clothes. “I swear you drive me nuts”

“Yeah but you love me” Richie smiles lifting up his. “Sometimes I think y’all talk shit about Bill’s fucking werewolf assumption”

“What do you mean?”

“Because I got a wolf onesie, and I remember Bill being drunk that one night and naming all of our supernatural counterparts”

“Well. At least he didn’t say “because you’re a pale mother fucker” when describing me as a

vampire”

“A hairy ass man child”

“We cant deal with Bill drunk with Amy. Okay?”

“Sounds good to me” Richie laughs picking up the one for Amelia as it was a bear. “God. I just want her home...”

“We sent in the last of the paperwork. We don’t need anymore preparation visits...she’ll be here soon” Eddie reassures as he picks up the stack of Amelia’s clothes going to put them away as Richie stayed downstairs for a moment. 

Gizmo watched Eddie from her dresser as he puts her clothes away. He swatted at him every time I looked up as it was starting to piss him off. 

“What is your issue?” Eddie stares at their cat as Gizmo jumps into one of the drawers. “NO—You’ll get cat hair on everything if you haven’t all fucking ready” he picks him up and instead of Gizmo’s usual angered launch off, he let him as his claws dug into a few shirts already. 

Eddie pulls the clothes off before setting Gizmo down. He checked if he had made any holes and he didn’t. It was just annoying that he did so. Gizmo had his reasonings and Eddie didn’t realize until he took out her clothes to re-fold them all that Amelia left things here. 

“You fucking—you’re not a monster after all” Eddie tells Gizmo as he goes back to being under Amelia’s bed. 

Eddie pulled out an envelope that he remembers giving her to hold something of hers. He then found her old fashion Polaroid. 

——

Amelia sat on the stairs watching Richie fail to make a coffee table as Eddie watches this disaster unfold. 

“Rich. If you break it—“

“I’ll have Mike build it with what we got. But I promise I won’t break it!” 

The two flinch when they hear a flash coming from the stairs. Richie looks up at Amelia seeing her lower a Polaroid camera, and it wasn’t one of those pastel colored ones. It was the older models with the square film and not the small rectangles. 

“Documenting a soon to be disaster I see” Eddie jokes walking over to sit beside her on the steps as she’s had a pile with her. “How long have you had that hun?”

“I dunno...Beth said..I was left with it” Amelia states picking up the polaroids she has showing Eddie and Richie when he joined the two. 

A few consist of every home she’s been in, and have been able to take pictures of. Eddie eventually looked through the few that was of their house and even a couple of them. He laughs a bit showing Richie the one she captured of the screaming match he had with Gizmo. 

“I still think I won that”

“Yeah. Totally” Eddie rolls his eyes laughing as Amelia picked up her camera capturing Edie’s smile. The flash startled him a bit but he soon picked her up holding her in his lap. She handed the film to Richie before watching Eddie hold the camera up facing them. 

Amelia started smiling immediately leaning into Eddie as he couldn’t help but smile more. He took the picture as Richie jumbles around them joining them to take another with all three. 

“Don’t leave me out!”

“Jealous aren’t we?”

“You know it!” Richie smiles holding the camera this time to fit all three of them in. Him and his long ass arms. 

Amelia started tearing up as she continues to smile enjoying this. 

——

Eddie noticed the ones with the three of them and the one with her and him alone were gone. She kept the important ones. He puts them on the top of the dresser before putting everything away. He couldn’t help but start tearing up at the sight. 

He misses her. A lot. 

A week went by and Eddie waited at the bottom of the stairs for his husband to finish getting ready for the award ceremony. 

“Eds!”

“That’s not my-“ Eddie stopped taking once he saw Richie at the top of the stairs. 

Richie came down the stairs in a deep blue suit with a black button down underneath. His hair looked brushed for once and his dumb handsome face was driving crazy like always. He stops in front of Eddie watching him adjust his jacket along with his tie before turning him around as he stepped up a few steps. 

“Eddie what are you doing?”

“Come here” 

“Okay?” Richie laughs stepping over feeling Eddie wrap his arms around his neck. “Aww you wanted to reach me so I wouldn’t wrinkle my suit?”

“I’m not like you who wrinkles my fucking suits every time you dip me” Eddie smiles laughing as Richie wrapped his arms around his waist kissing his husband lovingly. He parts from his skyscraper of a husband readjusting his jacket before locking eyes with him again. “You know, even you don’t win you’ll still win in my book”

“Very cheesy of you Eds” Richie smiles as Eddie punches him in the arm before stepping down. “Wish you could come Eddie”

“Yeah, but I would distract you. Like I am now” He laughs. “You have to get going”

“I know I know” Richie snuck another kiss before grabbing his keys. “You’ll call me if you hear anything?”

“Of course” Eddie smiles watching him leave after that. “Now I gotta find the stupid fucking channel the awards are on”

——

Amelia lays on Richie’s chest asleep as he lays on the couch asleep. Eddie stares at the two as he just got back from work. He watches Gizmo climb onto Richie’s legs getting settled to fall asleep as well. 

“Well I’m a little jealous” Eddie whispers petting the top of Gizmo’s head hearing him purr. 

After getting dressed out of his suit and into sweats and a tour shirt since Richie keeps getting one for him every time he’s out. Eddie heads back to the couch seeing Gizmo is now under the couch, Richie shifted to his side and Amelia koala’d his side. Giving him enough space to slide in and once he did, Richie wrapped his arm around him and Amelia sprawled over both of them comfortably. 

——

As the awards play on, Eddie sets the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table climbing into the couch covering his lower half in the blanket. He leans against the armrest watching and waiting for comedy to be mentioned. Eddie laughs when they flash to Richie whistling for Bill Hader on his Emmy winning. 

“That fucking nerd...” He laughs to himself before grabbing his phone when it started ringing. “Hello?”

“And now for Outstanding Variety Special” theannouncer names the names who got nominated and Eddie gave a dead stare to hearing Richie’s name for the nominated part. 

“When?” Eddie asks as he covers his mouth trying not to laugh at the timing. “Of course! Yes!” He ends the call quickly getting up out of his seat to take care of something. 

“Richard Tozier!” 

Everyone started clapping as Richie felt like a moron for debating on not going to this thing. He got out of his chair buttoning the bottom of his jacket smiling at everyone pushing his chair in heading up there. A few thank yous to those around him congratulating him as he got on stage smiling at the announcer taking his award and hugging them before they walked off stage. 

“Uh. Well shit” Richie laughs waving the award as his peers laugh. “If I’m being honest. I had a rough couple of months and I’m a little surprised that I could win an award when I personally think my heart and mind weren’t in the right place. Um. God. I really gotta thank my manger first. He saw what happened to me and didn’t hesitate. He didn’t see me as damage goods and saw a future in my career that man. I owe that man a lot. My friends will always have my back even when I piss them off so thank you Losers you know who you are if you’re even watching this. Then...wow. Finally before I get played off” he laughs again catching the crowd’s laugh. “My husband—I wouldn’t be anywhere without him and I know he probably wouldn’t have wanted me to come out on public tv but he supported me even if that resulted with a terrible outcome in our private lives. But god. I love you Eddie. I love you and even if you think my jokes are trashy sometimes you’ll support me no matter what. And you make me the luckiest man alive to be standing her. I’m...I’m fucking lucky to have the life I have with you...and our daughter. Thank you everybody” he smiles hearing a few gasps in the clapping to the last part as he steps down. 

After a few more hours of sitting through the show, Richie turned on his phone getting spammed with texts. 

Eddie: YOU—

Eddie: I SWEAR TO GOD

Eddie: You are a man of many surprises and I will kick your ass after I kiss your stupid face

Eddie: Shit

Eddie: Richie

Eddie: Hurry

Eddie: Something happened 

Richie frowns running over to his car after putting his phone away. He got into his car tossing his jacket into the passenger seat before quickly getting out of there. 

Once arriving back home, Richie ran up the steps quickly unlocking the front door stepping in. 

“Eds!”

“Why are you yelling?” Eddie steps into the front area. 

“You said something happened—wait what are you wearing?!” Richie looked Eddie up and down seeing him in the sugar glider onesie. “Okay. Now you’re really confusing me”

“Good! Because I swear to god Richie you keep leaving the sliding door in the back open. You don’t know what kind of wild life will come in and eat Gizmo!”

“WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?!” Richie exclaims as Eddie smiles big. “Okay. Are you planning to Murder me or—“

“RAWR!” A small bear jumps out realizing they’re facing Eddie. 

“Wrong direction darling” 

“Oh!” Amelia turns around facing Richie in her bear onesie. “RAWR!”

“Oh my god...” Richie states before it finally hit him like a flood as he started crying. “Oh my god!” He ran over scooping her up in his arms hugging his little one with dear life as Eddie smiles watching the two. 

“I missed you papa”

“Oh my god I missed you too little one” Richie cries hugging Amelia holding her for dear life. He looks over at Eddie immediately pulling him into the embrace. 

Holding his family close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting bonus chapters after this, but thank you so much for reading guys!


	20. BONUS #1

September 8th

“Auntie!”

“She is just the cutest!!” Patty smiles picking up Amelia once she entered the Kaspbrak-Tozier residence with Stan following shortly behind with a firecracker daughter running toward Eddie and being picked up by him. 

“Can’t believe Hope is 2” Eddie smiles as Hope fiddles with a loss string on his sweater. 

“Well. This little one is turning 8 tomorrow. Ain’t that exciting?” Party smiles as does Amelia before being hugged by her. “Aww!” 

“Okay, just got word Ben and Bev landed. They’ll be staying with Bill and Mike, then all four of them will come over tomorrow” Richie smiles joining all of them. 

“I know flying pregnant is difficult. But flying with a baby only a 4 month old? I can’t wait to hear about that” Stan laughs as Patty playfully elbows him. “We experienced that. Bring baby Hope to the Blums.”

“She screamed the entire flight. And no. I don’t mean the crying that babies do that is earth shattering. I mean. Scream” Patty laughs setting Amelia down as she tugged at Eddie’s sweater to let down Hope so she can show her to her stuffed animals upstairs. 

The four watched Amelia help Hope up the stairs carefully and once they were on the second floor. Patty reassured Stan by going up with them in case Hope wanders downstairs. 

“So, how much did you spoiler her?”

“For a kid who’s turning eight, when we asked her what she wanted. She made Richie burst into tears by saying “I already have what I wanted” before comforting him”

“Don’t you just love it when Eddie makes it sound like I was the only one crying when every time he tried to get her something he started crying because he remembers what she said” Richie smirks as Eddie immediately elbows him. “We are gonna show her what we got last weekend”

“And that is?” Stan smiles as Eddie looks up the stairs for a moment hearing rapid footsteps. “Okay, I’ll find out tomorrow” he laughs knowing that was Amelia since Hope doesn’t run that fast. 

“We did spoiler her though. To answer that question correctly” Richie smiles at Stan before going upstairs to see what they’re doing. 

Richie found Patty asleep omg Amelia’s bed as he laughs for a moment. He walks in seeing Hope try to get on the bed with her mama so of course he helped her. Patty woke up when she felt Hope crawl over to her. 

“Sorry, I really don’t like flying”

“It’s okay, I don’t either” Richie smiles sitting on the ground for a moment leaning up against the wall as Amelia ran back inside her room tugging his arm. “What’s wrong little one?”

“Can you fix my tiger again...” Amelia frowns as she didn’t want to straight up say that Hope accidentally ripped the already damaged arm off. She knew Patty would be upset with her and she didn’t want to see it. 

“Yeah pumpkin. Just give me a minute to get up”

“You made a mistake sitting on the floor” Patty laughs sitting up before getting up while holding Hope in her arms. “So—“

“The guest room is downstairs. We’ll show yeah since my sewing stuff is in the hall closet”

“Very domestic sounding of you”

“Patty I swear” He smiles picking up Amelia as she held the pieces to her tiger. 

Soon the Uris family settled in the guest room calling it a night as Richie sat at the table sewing back on the tiger’s arm while Amelia koala’d Eddie in the chair next to them. 

“You excited for your birthday? You’ll get to meet Kingsley and have your aunts and uncles.”

“I’m just happy to be with you two...”

“She’s really going to make me start crying again, and I thought it was going to be the pricking to do that” Richie jokes finally tying the knot and cutting off the excess before handing the tiger back to its owner. 

“Thanks papa” Amelia smiles hugging her tiger as she nuzzles into Eddie. 

“Anything for you” Richie smiles as Eddie kisses the top of her head. “How about we get some sleep so you can have all the energy for your special day tomorrow?”

Amelia smiles nodding as she hops off Eddie leading the way upstairs. Eddie and Richie got ready for bed as did Amelia, she waited comfortably in her bed holding her plushie waiting for them both to come in and tuck her in. Richie headed in first holding a flash light as Eddie turns off her bedroom light before the night light. Richie slid into the bed beside her as she flicks on the flashlight guiding Eddie to the other side of her before shining it upward to the ceiling. 

“Woof!” Amelia mimics the sound a dog makes as Richie started doing a shadow puppet of one. 

Eddie soon did a bird with both of his hands. 

“Stan would get a kick out of that one”

“True”

“CAW!” Amelia startles the two when she did that but in ended in both of them laughing. 

“God. Hope we didn’t wake up downstairs” Eddie continues to laugh as Amelia handed Richie the flashlight to hold so she can make a heart out of her hands. “You need to stop being adorable” he jokes kissing her temple. 

“Never!” Amelia smiles as Rich kisses her forehead. 

“Okay, you gotta get some sleep now. Alright?” Richie smiles. “You can stay up as long as you want tomorrow night.”

“Okie” Amelia smiles getting comfortable as Eddie got up after taking the flashlight from Richie. 

“Sleep well Amy” Eddie smiles at the door as Richie was directed by his partner. 

“Goodnight lovebug” Richie smiles as the two look at their daughter. 

“Night daddies” She smiles snuggling in completely and before Richie closed the door, Gizmo zoomed right in and settled up by her feet. 

“Good to know she has a guard cat”

“Indeed” Richie smiles closing the door, going to bed with his husband. 

September 9th

“We have arrive—“ Bev was immediately shushed by Eddie as she gave him a confused look. “What?”

“Kids are still sleeping” Stan answers as the coffee in his hand was immediately revoked from him by Ben. “Okay—I will end you”

“Ben doesn’t understand the purpose of taking shifts with a baby” Bev laughs as she takes the baby carrier out of his other hand watching him migrate into the kitchen to get more. 

“Oh my sweetness” Patty hands her tea to Stan as it was now his in his mind. She immediately takes Kingsley out of his carrier before holding him properly. “You are so adorable”

Kingsley instantly nuzzles into Patty as he didn’t seem to want to wake up just yet. 

“Ok...Imma take this opportunity to take a power nap in their bed” Bev whispers before heading upstairs as the two watch her. 

“I’m so glad Hope can sleep now”

“She’s a heavy sleeper unlike us” Patty smiles continuing to admire the little one. 

“Do you two have any idea where Richie and Eddie are?” Bill finally joins them with Mike after getting a few things out of their car. 

“They’ve been in the back for most of the morning” Stan says calmly leading the way as Mike takes the things out of Bill’s hands before following Stan. 

“Well. You two are cute” Patty teases Bill as he rolls his eyes before laughing with her. 

Bev was going to sleep but she got distracted by the sound of crying coming from Amelia’s room. She immediately knocks before opening it ajar. 

“Hun?”

“Sorry!” Amelia immediately wipes away her tears looking away from the door as Bev walks in completely. “Hi Auntie Bevvy”

“Sweetheart is everything alright?” Bev frowns sitting on the edge of the bed as Amelia held herself for a moment. “You can always talk to me love, you know that right?” 

Amelia nods as she started tearing up again. Bev frowns holding her arms out for her as she immediately got scooped up into Beverly’s arms. 

“I-I...I don’t wanna be taken away again...” She cries as Bev rubs circles on her back. 

“Sweetheart they adopted you. You’re not going anywhere. I promise” Bev reassures. 

Bill steps out with Patty watching Richie blow up balloons and handing them to Eddie to tie since if he did, he’d just let go instead of put it on a string. 

“Need some help with that?”

“Take over Richie’s job. Because I swear we lost half of the balloons” Eddie laughs as Richie got up handing the bag to Bill. 

“Look at him” Richie smiles admiring the little one before looking around. “Where’s Bev?”

“She went to sleep in your room and I think Ben is passed out in the lawn chair” Stan states poking Ben’s face as he jolts awake. “Not anymore”

“Well I’m gonna go get our little one” Richie leaves the group to go get Amelia but he ran into all three in the kitchen. “Hey! Happy birthday munchkin—hey” he frowns as Bev picks up Hope leaving the two alone. 

Amelia sat on the counter tugging at her coat sleeves feeling Richie hold her face wiping away the few tears that continued to trickle down her cheeks. 

“Honey...it’s your day..what’s wrong?” Richie frowns as she felt the tears coming on stronger resulting in her jumping into his arms. “Oh...” 

Eddie ties off another balloon looking through the kitchen window for a moment seeing what’s happening. He frowns accidentally letting go of the balloon. Mike catches his attention as he rests his hand on his back. 

“We can take care of the rest. Go ahead Eds” he smiles as Eddie instantly went inside. 

Eddie stepped in closing the door giving Richie a confused look as Richie shrugs. He didn’t know the reason. Only Bev did for the moment. 

“Lovebug what happened?” Eddie frowns resting his head against Richie’s shoulder watching Amelia pull away from her papa as he still held her up. 

“I-...I don’t...” Amelia couldn’t make up the sentence without crying more. 

“Oh Amelia...” Eddie frowns as Richie sets her down on the counter again watching his husband comfort their daughter watching her cry even more. 

“Amy...are you worried about something? Something that’s never going to happen”

“Rich, what?” Eddie looks at him confused before looking at Amelia watching her nod. “Hun?”

“I-I don’t want to be taken away again...” She frowns as Eddie smacks Richie to go get it. 

“That’s not going to happen. Never again.” Eddie reassured as Richie came back with her binder setting it down in her lap. “We promise”

Amelia looks down at the binder confused as Richie flips it open to her birth certificate showing her with her old last name. Then Eddie flipped to the next page of the updated one. 

Amelia Kaspbrak-Tozier

“You’re our daughter. No one is ever going to change that. They can try. But they’ll have to face Gizmo”

“Because he’s scarier than papa” Eddie laughs making Amelia laugh before putting the binder on the side of her climbing off the counter. 

Amelia hugs both of them as Eddie picked her up so they can hug her properly. 


	21. BONUS #2

Kaspbrak-Tozier : Age 13

“Pushin' past the limit, trippin' on hallucinogenics” A soft voice sang along to the music playing on her speakers. “My cigarette burnt my finger 'cause I forgot I lit it” 

She got up from her bed walking over to her dresser. She started taking out black jeans, a TRASHMOUTH tour shirt in dark blue, along with the required before making her way to her bathroom. 

“Drunken in Seattle, two more Xans and without a paddle” She sang in the shower tapping along to the music. “I don't remember your face, or your hair, or your name, or your smile” 

Drying off, getting dressed, and running her hand through her short hair. Always loving the feeling of the buzzed sides and undercut with just enough on top. 

“'Cause I just couldn't open up, I'm always shiftin'” She smiles drying her hair with the hair dryer before combing it out. “Go find yourself a man who's strong, and tall, and Christian” she sighs putting her glasses on. 

“AMY—COME EAT BREAKFAST BEFORE SCHOOL”

“COMING POPS!” Amelia laughs turning off her speaker, slipping on her converse, and quickly tying them before heading downstairs. 

Eddie scrolls through his and Richie’s emails to see anything from Amy’s school and if Richie ignores anything important to him. He smiles when Richie refilled his coffee cup. 

“You spoil me Y’know”

“I do it because I love you” Richie smiles putting the coffee pot down as Amelia walks into the kitchen carrying both Gizmo and their new kitten Mercy. “Do they both just sleep under you bed?”

“Gizmo does. Mercy hangs out by the stairs” Amelia smiles setting them on their specific counter with their dishes. 

“I still don’t know where the name Mercy came from”

“Overwatch” Richie and Amelia day in unison as Eddie gave them both a confused look. 

“Like I know what that is”

“You’re not a gamer dad, you wouldn’t understand”

“Yeah!”

“Rich I swear” Eddie laughs as he takes a sip of his coffee. “Please sit down and eat breakfast before I drive you to school”

Amelia smiles sitting down and taking from the stack of toast. Richie sets down her OJ before sitting down across from Eddie. 

“Did you read the newsletter yet?”

“I’m trying to find it!”

“I starred it this morning. Look there” 

“You could’ve lead with that” Eddie clicks on it and read the Dear Amelia— “Bullshit”

“Woah a child present!”

“I’m 13!”

“You’ll always be my baby, don’t start with me. Eds what happened?”

“Sorry, just got mad over stupid names”

“Oh. You shouldn’t worry about that Eddie. Seriously, they only do that because a hyphenated last name can be a lot” Richie states drinking his coffee checking his phone. “It won’t affect the rest of everything. It happens.”

Amelia looks at Eddie confused as he scoffs. 

“I’m gonna call them. We aren’t just Kaspbrak. It’s Kaspbrak-Tozier”

“Call then after you drop her off. It’s 7:45”

“Shit—Come on Amy” Eddie got up after closing his laptop and carrying it with him. 

As the two ran out, Amelia gave Richie a kiss on the temple before grabbing her backpack and bomber jacket quickly following Eddie. 

After a while, Amelia was writing down the notes as her math teacher continues on with the lesson. 

“Kaspbrak”

“Ms. Kaspbrak!”

“Sorry!...it’s Kaspbrak-Tozier though” Amelia shyly replies as her teacher rolls her eyes. 

“The answer for the problem please?”

“Eight, ma’am”

“Correct. Now for your homework—“

Amelia frowns as she continues to work. 

When the bell rang Amelia put her notebook in her backpack before putting it on and grabbing her textbook and jacket. 

“See you next week Ms. Kaspbrak...Tozier” Her teacher corrects as Amy is the last to leave the class. 

“Amelia! Amy!” 

Amelia stops in the hall as her best friend Milo caught up with her. 

“Did you see the dance flyers going around?”

“Ha. Yeah. Under the Sea?”

“Cheesy. But you’re listed with the student photographers. So it’s worth going if the yearbook is actually going to look good this year” Milo smiles as Amelia shrugs stopping at her locker. 

“YO TOZIER”

“Oh Jesus” Milo moves himself behind her locker door as Amelia puts her math textbook away before turning toward Justin. 

“It’s Kaspbrak-Tozier. Not just-“

“Shut up for a minute why dontcha. Ms. Fleming told me you’re taking lead with photos for the dance. You’re a stupid seventh grader”

“That’s insulting to you because I am smarter than you” Amelia states as Justin punches the locker. 

“Okay man can you—“

“CAN IT MILO” 

“Alright!” Milo went back to hiding. 

“I’m literally a goddamn grade above you and yet you’re taking lead Tozier”

“Kaspbrak-Tozier”

“Speak louder pipsqueak”

“ITS KASPBRAK-TOZIER” Amelia brought her knee up before slamming her foot into Justin’s. “RUN MILO”

“YOU LITTLE SHIT—“ Justin snaps as Amelia ran away with Milo following quickly behind her. 

The two stumbled into the choir/band room to avoid Justin as he chased after them. Milo presses himself against the door as Amelia watches Justin ran past. 

“Phew” Amelia sighs. “Thought that kinda stuff only happened in movies...”

“That’s an understatement” Milo laughs before hearing a soft strumming. 

They both turn to the lonely girl that they didn’t noticed when they ran in. She held her uke close to her chest blushing as she was a bit embarrassed. Amelia immediately recognizes her as the tint of red formed on her ears. 

“Hey Melody”

“hi Amy...” Melody smiles a little. “Um. Sorry?”

“Milo, what are...you doing in here alone”

“I don’t like the crowded cafeteria. Are you guys hiding from Justin?”

“Damn she hit it on the first try” Milo laughs as Amelia elbows him in the stomach before nodding. 

“Please be careful Amy, he’s just going to get Tia to do what he can’t. And well Milo Y’know”

“Yeah. I still can’t get the marker off my locker” Milo walks more into the choir room as Amelia looks back out waiting. “We should just chill in here Amy, until it’s safe” he places himself at the piano and started playing a bit. 

Melody frowns watching Amelia hug herself as she couldn’t help but think Justin was going to come after her. She sets her ukulele in its case before getting up and resting her hand on Amy’s shoulder. 

“Just wait it out till lunch ends. You’ll be fine” Melody smiles as Amelia immediately relaxes. 

When the second bell rang Amelia ran down the hall and up the stairs. 

“You’re late Tozier” 

Amelia was too annoyed to correct her teacher as she sat in the empty seat toward his desk. She felt the back of her chair get kicked making her turn around getting a glare from Tia. 

Damn it. 

Ames  📸 : Can you like. Please meet me at my locker??

Milo  🐡 : History teacher is lecturing us on time travel. AGAIN. 

Milo  🐡 : Swear this guy goes on that I don’t think I’ll be able to leave class on time,,,

Milo  🐡 : I’m sorry Ames

Ames  📸 : Damn. It’s ok

Ames  📸 : Lets hope I don’t die

Milo  🐡 : Please don’t joke about that

Ames  📸 : Sorry!

Amelia tried to get her things quickly but Tia slamming her locker door closed when she quite didn’t get her hand out quick enough. 

“Don’t piss off Just, KT”

“Just. Buzz off” Amelia frowns trying to open her locker again while hiding her other hand in her jacket. 

“Like I said KT” Tia closed it again this time not catching any fingers like the first round. 

“For god sake. Just say Kaspbrak-Tozier. Stop shortening it. And honestly, Justin wishes his photos were as good as mine! You just need to FUCK OFF” Amelia yells at Tia making her step back but the hall security steps up behind her making her tense up. 

“Kaspbrak-Tozier, please come with me”

“...at least one person did it right” Amelia frowns picking up her backpack and following him to the front office as a few students laughed. 

“You cussed. You really gotta stop watching my interviews or at least learn not to ever say them” Richie tells his daughter as the two sat in front of the principal. “Like she’s not suspended right?”

“Right. She’ll be in detention for two weeks but it’s strongly advised on not cuss in the hallways Ms. Kaspbrak-Tozier”

“Finally!”

“Okay, what a minute. Amelia, you can’t get mad at people for saying just one of the last names. It’s easier for small minded people” Richie just insulted a lot of her teachers and classmates by saying that but the principal got a kick out of it. “Also I know she’s not showing me but her friend Milo got a pic from a friend, and I would go on with the cycle but they got a picture of I don’t know who the girl is but they slammed the locker on my daughter’s fingers” he showed the principal the picture as Amelia froze thinking she can get away with the injury but once Eddie is involved she won’t. 

“That’s Tia Landonberg”

“Wow and Kaspbrak-Tozier is hard for people. Anyway, I’d like her parents phone numbers to talk about this personally”

“We can handle things here Mr. Kaspbrak-Tozier”

“You haven’t met my husband. He will call you and ask for one of them. Just saving you the trouble” Richie states as the principal went to get that for him. He held his hand out to hold hers and see the swelling in three of her fingers along with bruising. “Yeah. Dad isn’t going to let that slide”


	22. BONUS #3

Relationships/Heartbreak : Age 15

“Hey, can I go hang out with Milo at the mall today?” Amelia asks the two as she fiddles with Eddie’s jacket sleeves as it now fits her a bit better. Still a little big. 

“Of course hun. Do you need cash?” Richie asks as Eddie had this look on his face that kept making Amelia nervous. 

“N-No I think I’m fine”

“Do you need a ride or is Milo picking you up?”

“Oh...Milo’s outside he’s just been...waiting till I got a yes”

“Well don’t leave the kid waiting” Richie laughs as Amelia waves them off before heading out of the house. His face relaxes glaring at Eddie. “Who pissed in your cereal?”

“Is she dating Milo?”

“Okay, I don’t know and I wouldn’t care. Milo is really nice” Richie states watching Eddie give him a now curious but devilish look. “No”

“Oh come on! Aren’t you curious?”

“I am but I’m not going to follow my daughter around the mall when she’s out with her best friend”

“I’ve done this before! I know how to get away with it”

“What the fuck do you mean you’ve done this before?!”

“Bill and I stalked you and Mike once again the arcade without you realizing it” Eddie openly admits as this brought a lot of unneeded thoughts to Richie’s head. But besides the point. 

“Still—I’m not going to-“

“I’ll buy you a pretzel”

“...”

“We can go to Game Stop and I’ll buy that thing you call a mosquito”

“Again. Her name is Mercy and you had me pretzel. I’ll drive” Richie got up along with Eddie. 

After a while Eddie stood behind a pillar watching Milo make Amelia laugh as they sat by the mall fountain. 

“Richie can—what the fuck are you doing?” He stops himself watching Richie balance a straw on his lip. 

“I’m bored” He says as the straw drops. “Damn.”

“This literally hasn’t lasted that long!” Eddie pulled him back behind the pillar as Richie looks at the two again. “I just want to fucking know if they’re dating. Is it fucking impossible for her to just come and talk to us”

“Eddie”

“Like. I swear to god. She’s my little girl and I don’t want her dating an idiot”

“Eds—“

“Milo isn’t an idiot but-“

“Eddie shut up and look”

Richie moves Eddie’s face back to the fountain as he sees Amelia hug Melody. In his mind, another one, or poly. But that’s a stretch. 

“She’s a sweet girl”

“How do you know who she is?!”

“Because Amy didn’t shut up about her last week. How about you connect the dots on that”

“Rich. I’ll kick your ass if you give me sass! So she’s lesbian?”

“Okay, don’t assume her sexuality.”

“Well Milo is her best friend and if that’s a clue—“

“You’re going to give yourself more wordy lines on your forehead. Can you just relax for a minute?”

The two continued to go back and forth as Eddie’s main concern is that she’s going to be in a healthy relationship. Richie thinks the same and knows he’ll yell at somebody if they hurt Amy. But this was a stretch to follow them. 

Amelia checks her phone for a moment, surprised she hasn’t gotten any texts from her dads. Melody elbows her gently to catch her attention and directing it to the commotion. She looks up from her phone before immediately face palming as Milo laughs. 

“I have an idea” Milo got up as the two follow him. 

“I swear Rich—“

“They’re gone”

“YOU DISTRACTED ME!” 

“You two are really extra. Y’know that?” 

Eddie froze as Richie couldn’t help but start laughing as the three ended up behind them. 

“Extra—more like over protective with this one” Richie laughs as Eddie smacks him in the stomach making him laugh even more. 

“Dads I swear” Amelia sighs before gently grabbing Melody’s shoulders and presenting her to them. The blush on her cheeks grew as she was anxious. “Dads. This is Melody. My girlfriend”

“I knew it”

“RICHIE”

——

A couple of months went by

Richie stood by Amelia’s door listening in as Eddie steps out of their bedroom seeing what he’s doing. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Shush”

Eddie frowns walking over and leaning into the door hearing sniffling. He immediately punches Richie in the arm for not saying anything. 

“Amy” Richie knocks startling Amelia as she rolls off her bed scurrying into her bathroom and locking herself in there. He opens the door seeing her no where. 

Eddie steps in seeing the shadow coming from her bathroom. “Sweetheart...?” He walks over knocking on the bathroom door watching the shadow disappear. “Honey...”

“can’t you leave me alone...”

“I’m sorry but that’s a no” Eddie crosses his arms leaning against the door. “We’re worried about you and want to make sure you don’t do anything to yourself”

Eddie knew saying that would trigger a thought in Richie’s head. Richie leans over frowning. 

“Amelia, you don’t have to tell us what’s wrong...I just. Can you please just come out here?” He frowns as they both move away from the door when she unlocked it and stepped out. 

Amelia immediately wraps her arms around Richie as he brought her close resting his head on top of hers. Eddie looks into her bathroom for a moment before looking at Rich with reassuring eyes. He relaxes for the most part but still held his daughter for dear life. 

After a while Richie laid on the couch with his back propped up by the arm rest and a pillow. He moves his laptop when Amelia walks into the living room climbing onto the couch and laying on him. 

“Where’s dad?”

“He went to get food. Even though they can just deliver but you know your dad”

“Did you two...ever have a falling out? Like I know you’re married but—“

“Oh we had our moments. But we never broke up. We took a minute. Take a break. Think. But we always come back together. You just have to talk. Talking is very. Important” Richie frowns rubbing circles on her back as she started tearing up. 

“Melody broke up with me” She frowns hiding her face in his chest for a moment. “She stopped talking to me for a week and when I asked what was wrong, she told me she couldn’t have this anymore. She wasn’t ready...”

“Hun I’m sorry” Richie frowns continuing to rub her back to soothe her. “I promise you it’ll all get better. Someone will show you what true love is”

“You’re lucky pops...”

“How so?”

“You married your first love” Amelia states as Eddie walks in after she said such. 

“Yeah, I guess I am” Richie smiles a bit watching Eddie set down the food on the coffee table while he kicked off his shoes. “Need something?”

“Can I join or what”

Amelia moves to one side of Richie as Eddie takes the other. Richie holding both of them close smiling to himself. 

She’s going to be fine. Her first love has always been in her life so far. 


	23. BONUS #4

Milo Davis

Milo  🐡 : Yo! Did your folks say it’s cool?

Ames  📸 : Haven’t asked yet, they know I’m coming over this weekend. But I didn’t ask if you could join

Milo  🐡 : You know we can wait right? 

Ames  📸 : Milo. You literally asked. I’m going to ask!

Ames  📸 : Or yknow. Surprise them

Milo  🐡 : I’m more scared of surprising Eddie than Richie, Ames

Ames  📸 : They’ll be happy to see me. I think that’ll cover the fact

Milo  🐡 : Updating my will as we speak

Amelia got up from her bed in her apartment debating if she should call one of her dads or simply text the group chat. Texting is best...maybe

Amy  ☀️ : Hey!

Dad  ❤️ : Hey sweetheart!

Dad  ❤️ : How’s your forth year going? You’re studying right?

Pops  💙 : Does she really need to study when she’s coming home this weekend? She can take pictures of the garden. That is her major

Dad  ❤️ : True  🤔 BUT STILL. Always study to do good

Amy  ☀️ : Uh

Amy  ☀️ : Anyway!

Amy  ☀️ : Is it cool if Milo comes?

Pops  💙 : Why?

Dad  ❤️ : Yeah...why?

Amy  ☀️ : Oh boy

Amy  ☀️ : His parents moved when he started college. He stayed and is living with a few roommates. 

Pops  💙 : I don’t see why not

Dad  ❤️ : He’s staying in the guest room

Dad  ❤️ : Don’t try and change my mind

Amy  ☀️ : Wasn’t even going to!

Pops  💙 : So we have a movie night with Bike. They’re bringing their kids. I hope you don’t mind

Amy  ☀️ : I don’t mind pops

Dad  ❤️ : Is Milo allergic to anything?

Amy  ☀️ : Shellfish

Pops  💙 : Damn. And we were going to have shrimp cocktail  😔

Amy  ☀️ : I swear to god Pops

Pops  💙 : Can’t take a joke over texts huh

Dad  ❤️ : Shut up

Pops  💙 : YOU’RE SITTING IN THE OTHER ROOM SAY THAT TO MY FACE

Amy  ☀️ : Okay...I’m going to inform Milo

Dad  ❤️ : Can’t Wait to see you Lovebug

Pops  💙 : You get to meet dad’s midlife crisis

Dad  ❤️ : I will kick your father. You can meet the dog that ISNT A MIDLIFE CRISIS SITUATION 

Amy  ☀️ : Haha

Amy  ☀️ : See you guys soon!

When the weekend rolls in, Amelia puts her suitcase and backpack in the trunk before sitting in the passengers smiling at Milo. 

“I still think your dad is going to kill me”

“It’ll all be fine. Just. Don’t try and sneak upstairs in the middle of the night” Amelia smiles. 

“Don’t want anybody kicking my ass out. That’s for sure” Milo laughs taking her hand into his after starting to drive. 

The drive was a few hours but it’s all worth it when Milo parks and Amelia instantly ran out of the car as her dads stepped out embracing their daughter. 

“Our little one is home” Richie smiles as Amelia was squeezed in the hug making her laugh a little. 

“Ok—now I’m being squished. Let go Rich” Eddie laughs as they all parted. He took her face into his hands smiling more. “God. Why are you taller than me?”

“I’m wearing platform boots dad” Amelia laughs taking them off as she was now shorter than Eddie making it easier for him to hug her. 

“My shorties” Richie laughs as Eddie elbows him continuing to hug Amelia. “Hey Milo come on!” 

Milo sets down their bags holding his hand out as Richie ignores it to hug the boy. Amelia smiles at him as he pats Richie’s back. 

“Ok let him go and let’s get inside” Amelia smiles as Richie lets go of Milo and the instant reaction was to hug Eddie but he pushed his hand in the way. 

Milo anxiously shook it before grabbing their bags and following last inside. 

“You’ve got to show me the pictures you’ve taken so far. Your portfolio must me amazing” Eddie smiles sitting beside Amelia at the table as Milo handed her backpack so she can take out her laptop to show him. 

“Milo, what’s your major?”

“Oh. I’m a EMT/Paramedic Major...I already graduated.”

“So—community?”

“Three years. It’s really about the training than the education. But I did get all my GE requirements—“

“Amy said you’re still in college”

“Dad, I said his parents moved when he started college. I didn’t say if he was still in” Amelia sighs before showing Eddie her portfolio. 

“These are amazing! What the actual—Rich look” Eddie and Richie were looking at the pictures and loving every single one of them. 

Milo relaxes a bit sighing as he moves his hand to Amelia’s knee feeling her interlock their fingers. She rubs her thumb on the back of his hand to calm him. It worked. 

After a while Amelia was preparing the snack bowls for movie night in the kitchen as Eddie walks in setting the drinks down on the table before giving her a look. She didn’t notice until she looked up. 

“What? Did I mix up something or-“

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah? Why?” Amelia stops what she was doing looking at her dad even more confused than before. 

“How did you get that set up so quickly?” Richie asks Milo as he was part of the techs in the theater department, he knows how to set up a projector. 

“Um. Experience. Sir”

“You can call Eddie sir. Richie is fine with me” Richie laughs adjusting the sheet as Milo sets up Eddie’s laptop to the projector after getting everything plugged in. “So you and Amy?”

“W-What about it?”

“You two have been friends for all this time. I’m glad she has you in her corner” Richie smiles patting Milo’s back before heading back inside. 

Milo watches him go inside before turning back to the laptop and smiling a bit to himself. 

Soon the Denbrough-Hanlons arrived and they were already settling in. The two adopted their only child Damien who’s 15, but they foster kids Tera and Alexander age 9 and 10 to keep them together until someone adopts them. 

“It’s been a long time Amelia” Mike smiles hugging her as she happily returns it. “How’s school? I would love for you to help take pictures of siblings to update the foster website someday”

“Of course Uncle Mike! I’d be happy to do it. As for school, it’s great” Amelia smiles before taking the bowl of trail mix out of Eddie’s hands going to set it down on the table outside. 

“Isn’t it lovely having her home?”

“It is. I miss her everyday” Eddie smiles watching her set the bowl down before sitting beside Milo. “I’d love for her to visit more but it’s a long drive from school”

“Mhm. But at least she has her boyfriend right?”

“What?”

Mike looks back out to her and Milo as he onlyassumed. “Um. Isnt that boy out there beside her...her boyfriend?”

“No that’s Milo. They’ve been friends since middle school”

“Oh. Okay then. Well, shall we?” Mike steps out with Eddie following shortly behind as he turns off the lights to the kitchen and backyard. 

Once everyone was settled...Damien sitting on the ground with Alexander nuzzled you to him, Tera in Bill’s arms as he sat in the lawn chair next to Mike’s, and Richie sitting with Eddie on the outside couch cuddle up to each other. Milo sat behind the projector pressing play as Amelia moves her chair next to him to sit with him. 

“I swear. Can’t the pigs just have some of the eggs?”

Amelia snorts some of the beer she was drinking when Milo said that as the two were laughing at each other. Eddie looks back to see Amelia wiping away the beer as Milo got up grabbing her more napkins and helping. She hasn’t stopped smiling and what Mike said glued to Eddie’s mind. 

“Damn and I thought you liked watching me more” Richie pretended to act defeated as Eddie gave him an annoyed look. “I’m pulling your chain Eds”

“I know. Just. Hm” Eddie rests his head on Richie’s shoulder as he rests his on top of his head. “I don’t want to lose her too soon”

“You won’t babe. She’ll always be our little girl and not to look too forward...she can give us grandchildren we can spoil rotten” Richie smiles as Eddie started thinking about that and that surprisingly relaxed him. But he still wanted to know if she’s dating Milo. He wants to hear it from her. 

Half way through the movie, they took a break to restock snacks and get more drinks. Amelia sets down a half empty trail mix bowl on the counter scratching her arm. Milo carefully grabs her arm making her stop. 

“Ames. What did you eat?”

“Trail mix? But not the nut bits—“

“Amy. You shouldn’t eat anything that comes in contact” Milo frowns seeing the hives get worse. “Where’s your epi pen?”

“Her what?” Eddie exclaims as Richie follows behind him seeing Milo move out of the way showing the hives. “AMELIA”

“I uh—C-Can’t” Amelia held her throat for a moment as Milo had her sit down before going to her bag to check for her epi pen. 

Eddie immediately calls 911 as Richie did his best to calm her while have her breath in a paper bag. Convenient since he has them for Eddie’s panic attacks. 

“THEY ARE FUCKING COMING IN THIRTY?!” Eddie snaps as Milo quickly comes back in and before he shot her with the epi pen he read the date. 

“Fucking shit”

“It’s expired isn’t it?” Richie snaps as Amelia grabbed her pops’s arm squeezing. He was worried over the fact that that she’s shaking. 

“It’s the best we got. I’m still going to use it” Milo states taking the cap off as Eddie grabs his shoulder. 

“If it hurts her—“

“Trust me sir. I know what I’m doing” Milo snaps at Eddie as he retracts his hand. 

Eddie gave Richie an annoyed look but they both knew they were no help with what Milo knows. He grips her thigh knowing he can’t numb any of the pain as he injects the pen. The three turn to the knocking. 

“I’ll get it” Mike immediately gets the door letting the paramedics in. 

“Davis?!” One of them states as Milo groans taking the pen out. “Was it expired?”

“Yes” He states being pulled away as his colleague and his partner have her lay completely down checking her airway feeling the construction. 

“Terrance get the incubation kit ready. And Davis. Since you’re here—“ 

“On it” Milo took off his jacket heading back to the ambulance. 

After a moment. Richie and Eddie sat beside their daughter in the ambulance as Terrance kept updating her vitals along the way. Milo say in the front tapping his foot anxiously as Terrance’s partner Henderson couldn’t help but notice on the drive. 

“Aren’t you lucky it’s us and not the nimrods you work with?”

“I am, but I wished it didn’t happen in the first place” Milo frowns resting his arm on the door and his head in his hand. 

“She’ll be fine.”

Eddie squeezes her hand trying not to break down as Richie took his other hand taking a deep breath. 

“We shouldn’t have fucking bought it. How could we have fucking forgot?”

“Eds. The last time we dealt with this. She was 10 and it wasn’t as bad. We couldn’t have seen this coming”

“But we could’ve fucking prevented it”

“Well Um. If you don’t mind” Terrance interrupts getting a death stare from Eddie. “I-Uh...with peanut allergies you never really know what products have said stuff in it or not. This kind of thing is common...not this severe as a reaction but if I’m being honest with you two. You’re lucky Davis was around. Even if it was expired, that epi pen gave her a leg up enough for us to get there in time. He saved your daughter’s life” he states taking down her vitals again. 

Eddie felt the tears suddenly pour down his cheeks as he leans into Richie. Richie not making noise when he cries as he comforts his husband the best he can. Henderson extends an arm to Milo’s shoulder while he breaks down right beside him. 

An hour passes and Amelia wakes up in her hospital bed sighing as she looks around in the private room. Richie jolts you out of his seat carefully taking her hand into his. 

“Hey. Hey pumpkin...”

“Um...th-that happened” Amelia clears her throat adjusting herself in the bed.

“Yeah it did, and you knew better”

“...pops”

“Hun. We love you. We want you alive and with our past, hospitals aren’t our best friend. Plus. You need to update your epi-pen. But since you went into shock, they are going to give you a different one”

“Mm...the doc told you that?”

“Yeah, until yknow. Dad kidnapped him into an interrogation.” Richie felt her squeeze his hand gently. “You need anything?”

“Water...and Milo......Pops he’s never saw something like this before...he doesn’t like seeing-“

“You in pain?” Richie gave her a look as Amelia nods. “He’s the hero of tonight. I just want to let you know” he let’s go of her hand pouring her water and giving it to her. “I’ll go get him”

Richie steps out finding Eddie coming back as he immediately stopped him. 

“Rich—“

“Give me a minute” Richie smiles walking over to the seating area on the floor resting a hand on Milo’s shoulder. 

Milo immediately looks up before standing to his feet and without any words Richie gestures to her room. He quickly walks passed both of them walking into Amelia’s room seeing her set down the cup on her tray. She pushes it off to the side as he sits on the side of her bed. He takes her hands into his as she felt him shake. 

“Oh Milo...”

“I-I know I did everything. Right. It’s just...fuck. Ames please...please just be careful...because I-I-I don’t k-know if I’ll be there next t-time I could be working—“

“Hey...hey just breathe please. I’m f-fine” Amelia took his face into her hands as Milo instantly started crying. 

Eddie watches Amelia embrace Milo as he rests his head on her chest holding her. She held him protectively. Watching the two made Eddie think about the nights in the hospital as it drove Richie insane being kicked out every time he had a flare up. He would have to calm him down because the more he panicked he started to hyperventilate. Richie smiles as the two wrapping an arm around Eddie’s shoulders. 

“Can you just hug me you fucking idiot?” 

“I love you too” Richie smiles hugging Eddie as he felt him grip onto his back. He squeezes his husband digging his face into the crook of his neck. 

“She’s safe...”

“She is”

——

Dad  ❤️ : Christmas?

Amy  ☀️ : Of course!

Pops  💙 : Is Milo on call?

Amy  ☀️ : Nnnnnope  😊

Dad  ❤️ : It’s at Mike and Bill’s so that we can have all of our family

Pops  💙 : Lots of people and yet we are the only proud parents to have a daughter happily married

Dad  ❤️ : You still owe me a dance little one

Amy  ☀️ : Not my fault Pops beat you to the dance floor for the father bride dance. Besides you danced with me after

Dad  ❤️ : Still owe me one

Amy  ☀️ : Okay  💞

Pops  💙 : Can’t Wait to see you Lovebug  💞

Amy  ☀️ : Can’t Wait to see everybody  😊💞

Richie smiles closing his phone before getting up to be with Eddie in the kitchen. He wraps his arms around his waist looking at Eddie yet again looking at their daughter’s Instagram. 

“Okay now what are you looking for?”

“Hints”

“Hints to what?”

“Guess Rich!”

“But I don’t like the guessing game” Richie pouts resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Ugh”

“Okay, she’s married to a great guy. Working for one of Bev’s agencies as the photographer. Her great guy is an EMT....what am I missing”

“The obvious to what I may be looking for!”

“Eds if she was pregnant. She would tell us”

“WELL SOMEONE FINALLY FUCKING GOT IT. BUT IF IM BEING HONEST SHE WOULD’VE TOLD MILO’S PARENTS FIRST SINCE THEY SPENT THANKSGIVING WITH THEM AND WE SPENT IT WITH THE URIS FAMILY—“ Eddie yells before going on and on about how they are probably last to know. 

Richie retracts himself as he’s too old for this but he loves his angry husband and cant be mad for long. He leans against the counter waiting for the continuous rambling to finish or until Eddie tires himself out. Which was the case. 

“We’ll know when they’ll tell us” Richie smiles before hugging Eddie to calm him down entirely. He relaxes holding onto his still freakishly tall husband. 

When Christmas time finally came around, Eddie stares at the tree in their house watching Richie try to put the star on it. 

“Can we just wait for Milo?”

“Why?”

“I don’t want you falling and breaking your back”

“Hm”

“Don’t even try to jump for it and just get the fuck down here” Eddie states as he turns to the sound of the door opening. He smiled big seeing Amelia. “Hey Lovebug!” 

“Hey! No one heard me knock so I opened—“ Amelia stops talking as she watches Richie struggle. “Milo can you help my old man before he breaks something?”

“Yeah” Milo sets down their bags closing the door after, before heading over to Richie and helping him down. 

“Just because my knees don’t work like they used to and my back hurts a little bit more than usual. Doesn’t mean I’m not useless” 

“We know pops” Amelia laughs a little before relaxing on the couch. “I’m relieved the drive is shorter than my time in college.”

“You don’t drive though” Milo states.

“I drove here before they knew we started dating”

“True. But even then. I still drove the most” Milo laughs a bit sliding into the spot between her and the armrest as Eddie sat on the other side. 

“Beverly isn’t working you too much is she?”

“Dad. She comes once a month. I have a pretty light schedule”

Eddie looks up at Milo watching him shake his head. 

“Truth. Amelia”

“Milo who’s side are you on?”

“Yours”

“Then why is he saying that”

“Okay, she worked two night shirts to finish up portfolios before this trip because Mrs. Hanscom asked for them before the trip”

“Well she better watch out. She is staying with us” Richie adds sitting with them as Eddie glares at Amelia. 

“Did you eat?”

“Yes”

“Milo?”

“She did.”

“Healthy?”

“Yes!”

“Milo?”

“Yeah. Cuz I made her pre-made meals”

“Wow he is a catch”

“Richie!”

“Did you get some sleep at least?” Eddie asks as Amelia knew he was only going to ask Milo if she lied. 

“Yes. But not that much during those nights.” 

“I swear I’ll kill Bev”

“I wouldn’t. She’s staying here with Benjamin” Richie smiles as Eddie rolls his eyes leaning into him. “Other than Dad plotting murder. Have you two got anything planned for the nearby future?” 

SUBTLE 

“Milo did you tell them before I could?”

“You talk to your parents more than I do babe. I didn’t say a thing”

“Well—since you said that Pops. We do have some news”

Eddie sat up a bit as Richie continues to smile not getting his hopes up like Eds is. 

“We are....”

Milo laughs as Amelia kept the award silence for a while. Eddie was close to yelling and Richie couldn’t contain himself and his laughter. 

“You were assuming something”

“Am not!”

“I know you Dad—“

“Uh Huh?”

“You really wanna fight me on that?”

“Please don’t fight her on that” Milo adds. “We are moving, out of her apartment and into a condo” 

“You really held the silence for that, love?”

“Yes yes I did” Amelia smiles leaning back into Milo as Eddie was about to burst until Richie brought him back into his embrace. “You’re lucky. It’s more in LA than where my apartment was”

“Oh? Is it a safe neighborhood like this one?”

“Yes, it’s close to a hospital...and” Amelia gave Eddie a death stare. “A school district” 

“I SWEAR TO GOD AMELIA”

“You gotta stop assuming!”

“YOU JUST—CONFIRMED”

“I didn’t confirm SHIT!”

Amelia laughs at Eddie getting up going to get herself some water from the kitchen. Leaving Milo alone with the two. Eddie gave him a death stare as Richie hasn’t stopped laughing for a while. 

“You’re really starting into my soul there, sir”

“What do you know”

“Nothing”

“Bullshit”

Milo smirks not saying a word as he pushes himself a bit up and leaning over the armrest seeing Amelia feed the cats. Giving him a second. He shot back into his seat taking his phone out scrolling for the right thing and showing Eddie and Richie a picture of an early ultrasound. He quickly takes his phone back pressing his index finger to his lips at the two before relaxing when Amelia came back carrying Mercy. 

“Is Bolt really outside?”

“You could’ve let him inside” Richie smiles as Eddie found himself staring again. “I’ll do it”

“No I will” Eddie got up needing an excuse to not stare at his daughter and her husband after seeing that. 

The night crawls in and Richie found himself watching one of his old comedy specials in the living room. It’s been becoming harder to sleep at night. Eddie would do his best to stay with him but he can’t sleep on a couch for long. 

“Hey old man”

Richie looks over smiling at his daughter watching her sit on the couch with him. He smiles seeing her still in Eddie’s jacket. Amelia nuzzles into his side as he wraps his arm around her. 

“It fits you better now”

“Yeah...still a little big but yknow”

“You used to get really mad when we tried to get you to wear a jacket that actually fit you when you were smaller.” He laughs a little. “You also wouldn’t want to wear rain coats instead of it so we compromised with wearing it over your jacket. You love this thing and it makes dad really happy seeing you in it.”

“Gotta keep a part of my parents with me at all times. This was the first thing that made me feel at home” Amelia smiles as Richie kisses the top of her head loving her say that. “It does make Milo jealous” she laughs. 

“Oh?”

“Like dad would wear your hoodies and sweaters. He makes it work. But Milo is a fucking skyscraper and I’m tiny compared to him so his hoodies are really long”

“I bet you make him smile when you wear them”

“Of course! Like he doesn’t rip me out of this one but he gives me his cute puppy dog eyes when he wants me to wear his sweaters and hoodies” She laughs taking out her phone to show him a picture of Milo hugging her from behind while she wears his EMT jacket. Then another one where she was showing how long it is in her mirror. “Milo is truly a tree”

Richie snorts hearing that making them both laugh a bit more. 

“Ok ok...you can’t tell Dad before Christmas”

“Okay?”

Amelia reaches into her pocket handing Richie a set of photos which were her ultrasounds. 

“Oh my god. You’re kidding” Richie held them examining carefully. “Two heartbeats Huh kiddo?”

“The 14 week ultrasound confirmed it. Heading onto fifteen” Amelia smiles as Richie squeezes her gently. 

“My god. Two bundles to spoil”

“I swear—don’t spoil my kids too much” Amelia smiles taking the pictures back. 

“Just wait till you tell dad that you’re having twins. It’ll drive him nuts. In a good way” Richie smiles kissing her head again. 

Amelia smiles nuzzling up into her pops again when Eddie came down stairs glaring at the two. 

“Can’t sleep?” Richie asks as Eddie grabs the blanket off the back of the couch before joining the two in a cuddle. 

“Why do I always find you two cuddling without me? That’s not fair at all” Eddie relaxes laying on both of their lap with his head against the armrest. 

“You’re here now aren’t you?” Amelia adjusts so she’s laying comfortably besides Eddie, using Richie as a pillow. 

“You two are going to kill my legs”

“We’ll let you complain tomorrow and won’t judge. Okay?” Eddie reaches for the remote turning off the tv before fixing the blanket to cover him and his daughter as Richie pulls the coffee table closer with his feet and resting them in it. 

When waking the next morning, they all saw a very sad and tired Milo staring at the three. 

“Sorry we stole her” 

“Mercy kept me company, but I’d love my wife back” Milo laughs tiredly as Amelia gets up off the couch immediately embracing her husband. “I love how close you are but I swear. I need attention from her too” he jokes of course with a little bit of seriousness in his tone. 

Amelia continues to smile as she snuck in a kiss getting pretend grossed out noises from the peanut gallery. 

“I swear to god dads!”

“That was all Eddie”

“Oh fuck you”

“Please do”

“Okay—and we are going back to bed” Amelia pushes a laughing Milo out of the room and upstairs. 

Eddie playfully smacks Richie in the chest before grabbing his shirt and bringing him down for a kiss. 

“You two are fucking dorks” Beverly interrupts them startling Eddie into rolling off of Rich and into the floor. 

When Christmas finally came and everyone was settled in the Denbrough-Hanlon residence. They were all opening gifts and enjoying each other’s company. Richie relaxes in the loveseat looking at everyone as he couldn’t help but be grateful. This is the family he knows and loves. He’s lucky...extremely lucky. Eddie leans back smiling up at Rich as he quickly sneaks a kiss. 

“You got great parents Ames” Milo smiles as Amelia kisses his cheek. “And...with that” he sets down a small rectangular box in her lap as she gave him a confused look. 

“Did you spoil me?”

“Nope. Just did something with what I got and had to get a few things” He smiles watching her open it as it was a scrap book. 

Amelia flips through it as the beginning already started to make her cry. Milo got a majority of the photos from her dads but a few were taken by herself and some by him. It started when she was adopted of course and gradually went to the proposal and wedding. Amelia still laughs at the proposal since they both were crying and shaking that it took forever for Milo to get the ring on her finger. She smiles finding a solo page with the dances. One with Milo, one with Rich, and one with Eddie. 

“You are too cute yknow” Amelia smiles at Milo as he couldn’t help but kiss her hearing the newest foster child Henry say ew to the two. 

“Henry, let them be!” Bill picks up the six year old as the two couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Ok, now it’s my turn” Amelia got up slowly as she picks up two bags before walking over to Richie and Eddie handing them both. 

“Now Amelia did you spoil us?” 

“In your dreams” She laughs quickly going back to Milo as he moved her into his lap. 

“What are you two waiting for?” Stan adds as Patty nudges him smiling. 

“Knowing Amy it’s thoughtful” Ben smiles drinking his eggnog as Bev quickly takes his glass from him. 

“Can you two seriously just open it instead of staring at it!” Mike laughs a bit as Richie gave Eddie a look. 

“You first”

“Bitch—“

“CHILD!” They all yelled as Eddie blushes embarrassed. 

“Igiot. I swear to god. Just do it together!”

“Okay okay” Richie smiles taking the tissue paper out pulling out the shirt as Eddie did the same. He took his bag setting it off to the side with his. “Oh you know I’m wearing this when they come” he laughs reaching the The World’s Okayest Grandpa shirt as Eddie shows The World’s Greatest Grandpa shirt. 

Then it hit him. 

“Wait. Did you say they?!”

“I didn’t say they” 

“AMELIA”

Amelia smacks Milo’s arm as he got up taking the set of photos from his pocket out this time and handing it to Eddie. Eddie quickly looks at them seeing exactly what “they” meant as he hands Richie the pictures and shirt quickly standing up. 

“Oh no” Stan brings Hope close covering her ears as Bill did the same with Henry. 

“AMELIA KASPBRAK-TOZIER”

“It’s Davis—“

“MILO. NOT NOW”

Milo anxiously stepped back as Amelia quickly stands up crossing her arms. He quickly stood in front of her before suddenly breaking down into tears. 

“Aww Dad”

“I’m gonna be a grandpa....to twins!” Eddie cries as Amelia took him into her arms hugging him tightly. 

“She told you before hand huh?” Mike whispers to Richie as he nods while his gaze hasn’t left the pictures. “Don’t corrupt them with your jokes now”

“It’s all about puns Mikey” Richie laughs a bit moving the stuff to the side grabbing Milo and forcing him in a hug with the two as well. 

His family is getting bigger, and he’s grateful...


End file.
